Picking Up the Pieces
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: Sam's world has fallen down around her. First with the love of her life pushing her away and than with the death of her mother. Now left to look after her sisters,Sam is struggling to put herself back together.
1. Chapter 1

Notes- Sam was never put up for adoption but was raised by nannies and sent to boarding school when she was old enough. All the kids are older. Ric left town before Molly was born and hasn't been seen since. Alexis and Mac were dating for a few years before Alexis passed away.

Eight months, that's all the time it took for Sam's world to come crashing down. It all started with a gun shot, which led to the love of her life pushing her away, because his life was too dangerous. This left Sam broken, it took time but with the help of her friends and family. She was slowly becoming the her old self. Than she was hit with another blow her mother was diagnosed with lung cancer, six months later Alexis had past away, leaving Sam to take care of Kristina and Molly. Now all Sam can try to-do is pick up the pieces.

"Carly I got your call,what's so earth shattering that I had come over right away?" Sam asked as she opened the door to the Jack's residents to see total chaos. Suitcases littered the hallway and yelling echoed from the living room.

"How could you Jax? I trusted you and you do this, you are ruining this family" Carly screamed.

"Ruin this family, I am trying to protect it."

"By sending the father of my children to jail. I know you hate Sonny but I had no idea that you would stoop so low as falsifying evidence." Carly yelled as she walked into the hall to see a shocked Sam.

"Oh thank God, I need your to help me get these bags to the car and than I have to pick up Morgan."

"Carly hold on, what is going on?" Sam asked grabbing Carly's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Carly, don't do anything rash, we need to talk." Jax said joining the women.

"Don't you dare tell me what to-do, you lying bastard. He tried to have Sonny framed for those men killed at the pier. I have nothing to say to him Sam." Carly mumbled as she pulled her hand free and grabbed her bags leaving.

"Jax."

"Sam don't start, I did what I thought best for my family, I am tried of Sonny getting away with everything and pulling Carly and the boys into his warped world, not to mention you and the girls."

"Framing him, that's what is best, and let's not forget Michael, Morgan and Kristian. She already lost her mother Jax, now you wanna take Sonny away from her too."

"They all would be better off, without him in their life."

"Get off it the only reason you want Sonny put away is because our scared that Carly will go running back to him, and you know what, you just shoved her right into his arms." Sam hissed as she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"Sam, thank you. I didn't know who else to call." The blond said they pulled into the long driveway.

"It's fine, I'm actually happy be out of Windermere, Nik is having the whole place redone since the girls and I are staying there. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I want the boys to be conformable this is the only place I wouldn't have to see Jax." Carly said know the Metro Court was not an option.

"Okay well let's tell Sonny he has some company." Sam said getting out of the car.

"So, where have you been all day." Sam heard as she walked into the study.

"There was an emergency. How are you doing?" Sam said as she sat on the couch.

"Staying busy, it helps. But I am more worried about you." Nikolas said standing up from his desk and walking until in front of Sam.

"Why?"

"Sam you haven't taken the time to deal with the death of your mother, you are too busy getting involved with everyone else's problems." Nik added sitting next to his cousin.

"I am dealing with it, I have other priorities though, that being my sisters. I need to be strong for them right now. If I need to talk about it I will." Sam said standing just was the doors opened.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No it's fine Liz, I was just going to get lunch." Sam said walking past the young nurse, not sure why she was her again for the second time today.

"Robin, why don't you just go talk to him" Maxie said as she picked at her salad.

"He looks like he is waiting for someone." Robin mumbled looking behind Maxie to see Patrick Drake sitting at the table closest to the door.

"Okay, I don't get it. You said that you like him, yet you are not saying anything."

"It's not that easy Maxie, we work together and he is not the relationship type." Robin added as she picked up her turkey sandwich.

"You don't know that and you went on one date, that's it."

"He never called me."

"You never confronted him about it."

"Maxie just leave it okay."

"Why should I, it's breaking your heart."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay fine, So have you talked to Sam about our lunch date and Mac wants her and girls to come over Friday night for a barbecue?" Maxie asked getting the hint.

"I haven't seen her since Monday night at dinner, but I'll ask her now."

"What are you talking about?" Maxie asked turning around to see Sam walking through the door and into Kelly's and walk straight over to where Patrick was sitting. Maxie watched as the doctor pulled the brunet into a tight hug.

"Or maybe I'll just call her later." Robin said standing and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to the hospital and you have to get back to the office." Robin said not wanting to leave Maxie alone knowing that she would come up with some crazy plan.

"Here, I thought that you might stand me up." Patrick said standing once he saw the brunet enter the diner.

"And miss the chance to see a sexy doctor? I don't think so." Sam smirked as she let Patrick pull her into a hug, than sitting down as she watched Robin pulling a smirking Maxie out the door.

"Well you got me there."

"You are so full of yourself." Sam smiled as the waitress came over to take their order.

"You don't wouldn't want it any other way."Patrick said as he took a sip of water.

"So why did you want to meet here?" Sam asked grabbing here iced tea.

"I'm a little hurt Samantha, maybe I just wanted to have lunch with my friend." He mocked, "Fine, I need your help, my apartment is in need of a makeover." He added once he saw the look on Sam's face.

"You are finally getting tired of all the boxes. Why do you want my help?"

"You know me better than anyone, so you can do the boring things, like shopping and planning."

"And why would I wanna to that?" Sam asked as their food came.

"You can spend as much as my money as you want." Patrick smirked knowing that would get her.

"Okay, but you have to come too."

"I am not going shopping with you for anything, I did that once with you and Carly and it ended horribly." Patrick mumbled as he picked up his sandwich. "It's not funny, I have a scar from where Carly hit me with that car door." he added seeing Sam laughing.

"Okay, you win, I'll come over tomorrow so we can start." Sam said as she lifted her turkey club to her mouth and glanced to the door, and immediately sta when she saw Jason standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Facing Reality

"This can not be happening?" Maxie mumbled as she hit her steering wheel. After leaving Kelly's, she had made a detour home before heading back to the office. She had been on the phone with Lulu when this sports car came out of nowhere and hit her. She was brought out of her thoughts as the guy knocked on her window.

"What do you want?" She snapped as she rolled her window down, not looking at him yet.

"Hey, sorry but the damage isn't that bad." The black haired guy said as he leaned in.

"Really, that's all you have to say. You come out of nowhere like a bat out of hell and that's all you have to say." Maxie spat as she took off her sunglasses.

"Well you were on your phone."

"At a stop light." Maxie mumbled as she dug through the glove box. "Here, it has all my information on it." Maxie said finding what she was looking for.

"Don't worry about I'll take care of it all." The man said with a smirk as he grabbed the paper. "Nice to meet you Maxie." He smiled looking at the paper and walking away.

"Yeah and I don't even get a name." Maxie mumbled as she started her car.

"Do you wanna get this to go?" Patrick whispered seeing where Sam was staring.

"No, I'm not running away anymore. He is the one that ended things not me." Sam said sitting up.

"Well, he was doing it to protect you. I do think he could have went about it better though."

"Why are you taking his side? You don't even like him."

"I think he needs to get over himself and apologize."

"If you don't want me to start in about Robin, this conversation is over."

"I don't think so." Patrick smirked as he watched Jason come over to the table.

"Sam, Can we talk for a second?" Jason asked looking at both Sam and Patrick.

"Well look at that my pager is going off. Sam I'll call you about the whens a good time to stop by." Patrick smiled throwing some money on the table than walking out.

"What do you want Jason?"

"I wanted to see how you were and if you needed someone to talk too, but I see you already have someone."

"Patrick, are you kidding me? We are just friends, but you are right he was there for me when you weren't." Sam said looking at Jason.

"I though I was doing the right thing, but I realizes now that it was wrong."

"So, what you expect that to just wipe away all the pain. It's not that simple."

"No, but I am not going to let it end this way. Sam are you willing to throw three years away?"

"I can't handle this right now." Sam said quickly standing and running out of Kelly's not wanting Jason to see the her cry.

"So let me get this straight, some guy hit you and than you let him leave without giving you his information?" Lulu asked amused as she turned to face Maxie.

"I gave him mine and he said that he would take care of it."

"Right and he is probability half way to Mexico." Lulu laughed as Maxie's phone wrong.

"Hello?" Maxie asked not recognizing the number.

"Are you free around five?" The guy on the other end asked.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Johnny Zacchara, the guy that for this afternoon."

"Oh the ass that hit me? Well you ran off before I could get your name." Maxie yelled

"Well I plan on making that up to you, So meet me at the the old garage on Willis Street."

"That's not going to happen buddy. I have seen horror movies before."

"Well I guess you don't want your car fixed." Johnny said getting ready to hang up.

"Wait, okay I'll meet you at five. But people will know where I am going and who I am meeting."

"Whatever you say. I'll see you than." Johnny said hanging up.

"Well, how was that?" Lulu asked

"The idiot that hit my car and I am going to go meet him, so he can fix my car and Mac doesn't kill me." Maxie retorted as she turned back to her computer.

Sonny was finally happy to have some peace, Carly hadn't even been living with him for a full day and was already driving him crazy. He was happy that he would be getting to spend more time with the boys and well as Kristina, because wherever Carly was Sam was not far behind. Sonny was brought out of his thoughts when he saw said brunet huddled on one of the benches.

"Sam?" He asked coming to the girl he has come to think of as a little sister.

"Sonny. What are you doing here?" Sam asked wiping her tears away.

"It's a good place to think." He said sitting next to her.

"Hey, after Alexis passed, I used to come here and just think. The water is so calming."

"What happened?"

"Jason, I ran into him at Kelly's and he wanted me to know that if I needed to talk that he was there. And than that he is sorry for the way we ended and I think that he wants to get back together." Sam mumbled the tears started to fall again.

"I thought that is what you wanted. You still love him right?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

"Of course I love him and don't think I could stop, but that doesn't make the pain go away."

"Sam, I am we both know I don't have the best track record, but sometimes you can't let the bad things overrule the good things." Sonny smiled

"Well I had no idea that you were so in touch with you feminine side." Sam smiled back, thankful for Sonny.

"Yeah don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold. Now do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No, I am going to head back to Windermere, Molly should be home by now. Which reminds me, Molly has a paper to-do and wanted to ask you some questions."

"Sure thats no problem, why don't you bring the girls over for dinner tomorrow." Sonny said giving her a kiss on the cheek and than heading toward Kelly's wanting to have a talk with a certain enforcer.

"Nik, have you seen Molly?" Sam asked but stopped at what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Another one Coleman." Sam said placing her glass on the bar top.

As much as she tried Sam could not get the image of seeing her cousin and Elizabeth together out of her head. Not being able to deal with either of them, she had taken off. Before Sam headed to Jack's, she called here sisters, who were both spending the night at a friend's. To say she was angry would be an understatement, Elizabeth had been able to fool half the town into thinking that she was this perfect little wife and mother. It's no secret that Sam and Liz couldn't stand each other, mostly because Elizabeth used to have a thing for Jason.

"I think she had enough."

"I was wondering when you were going to come over." Sam said turning to face the man.

" I thought you needed space." Jason said taking a seat next to her.

"What brought you here?" Sam asked as she took another shot of tequila.

"I needed to think."

"So you came here to get drunk and play pool."

"Seems like you had the same idea."

"Yup." Sam smiled as she took another shot.

"Okay, I can do this. He is not going kill me, just going to fix my car." Maxie mumbled as she opened the old repair shop.

"I was wondering if you were going to back out." Johnny said stepping out of the back room, scaring Maxie in the process.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She huffed as she through her back on the old couch. He didn't say anything and walked out the door.

"Well, it's going to take a few days to fix." Johnny stated as he came in ten minutes later.

"Are you always this rude? Or am I just special. First you run into my car. Than you lead me to this old place, that has obviously not been used in forever. So how exactly do you plan on fixing my car?"

"Do you ever shut up? I am going to fix your car, this is my garage." Johnny replied sitting on the stool.

"You're a mechanic?"

"It's more of a hobby, so I'm going to fix your car to apologize."

"I would say no, but I just bought a very expensive pair of shoes."

"Well, it's a deal." He smirk holding out his hand.

"Deal, but you have to give me a ride back."

"As long as you don't talk." Johnny mumbled as he headed back out the door.

"So let me get this straight you tell me not to get involved but it's fine for you." Carly yelled as she faced Sonny.

"Carly, all I did was confront Sam and try to knock some sense into Jason." Sonny said sitting down.

"How is that not getting involved? I just want them to be happy again." Carly moaned as she sat next to them.

"They have to work it out on their own, I was just giving them a push in the right direction."

"You know what's funny? Normally it's the other way around. Sam and Jason trying to help us."

"We own them a lot. They helped keep us together, at least for a little while."

"Until, thing got to complicated." Carly mumbled

"I was the one that couldn't see past the lies, but now I see why you did it."

"I should have told you, part of me thought that you were going to go running to Alexis when you found out about Kristina."

"We both made mistakes."

"Yeah, but the one thing that never changes is that at the end of the day we always end up okay. I think that's what drove Jax to-do what he did, he knew I would always be connect to you and that make him think he might lose me."

"He didn't have anything to worry about."

"No, he did." Carly whispered as she leaned closer to him.

"You know the one thing I never thanked you for was not giving into that whore." Sam slurred as she tried to get out of the car.

"Why would I when I had you?" Jason said as he threw money at the cab.

"That's really sweet." Sam smiled as she jumped into Jason's arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jason didn't say anything and just stumbled into the elevator as she started to kiss his neck. Jason gently set Sam down as he tried to unlock the door which would be easier if he was sober. As soon as the door was opened, Jason picked her up and headed straight for the bedroom.

The incessant ringing had finally woken the women up, Carly sighed as she sat up making sure not to wake the person next to her. She quickly put the nearest thing on and scrabbled to find her cellphone. She glanced at the screen before picking it up.

"Sam, I never thought that you'd be up this early, it's seven." Carly said as glancing at the clock.

"I need you to come get me?" Sam whispered as she picked up her shoes and quickly headed down the stairs.

"Okay, where are you?"

"At the penthouse."

"Jason's? I am so happy for you!" Carly yelled

"Carly, stop we both had to much to drink. Please just come." Sam pleaded knowing that if she saw Jason she wouldn't have the strength to walk away again.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now, I'll bring you some clothes so you don't have to-do the walk of shame." Carly laughed as she grabbed her bag and hung up the phone.

"Okay, do you have a plan?" Carly asked as the two sat in Kelly's half an hour later.

"Avoid him." Sam mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's not going to be easy considering you both are coming to dinner tonight." Carly smiled.

"What has you so happy?"

"Well, the fearsome foursome will be back together again."

"Fearsome foursome? Who is that?"

"Sonny, Jason, you and me. That's what people used to call us."

"What people, the ones it your head?"

"You should be nicer to me."

"You are not going to get away with blackmailing me, because you looked like you had some fun last night too." Sam laughed as she pointed to Carly's neck.

"I have no idea what you are are talking about." Carly said quickly covering her neck.

"Oh Sam, I'm glad I caught you." The women turned to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Well, I don't plan on going to jail today so I am going to leave." Carly smiled as she gave Sam a hug. "I'll see you tonight." She called leaving.

"What do you want?" Sam snapped.

"Look what you walked in on the other night."

"You mean, you having sleeping with my cousin. You know I think you wanted to get caught, doing it right on the couch."

"It was a one time thing, a moment of weakness, I mean that's why Jason broke up with you because of you and Patrick. I just don't want you to-do something stupid and tell Lucky."

"Well I know this concept is new to you, but you can have male friends and not sleep with them, or in your case try to. But you are right I am not going to tell Lucky, he needs to hear it from you. I just hope it was a one time thing. Sam said standing.

"It was. Sam thank you."

"I didn't do it for you I did it for Lucky."

"Did what for me?" A voice from behind the girls said.

"Lucky, I was telling Sam I was thankful she had a talk with Nik."

"What did I talk to Nik about?" Sam asked

"How he is misplacing his emotions of Alexis and Emily's death on me."

"Oh right, Lucky I hope your coming over for Molly's birthday in a few weeks." Sam said changing the subject.

"Of course. Well are you ready to go Liz?" Lucky asked taking Elizabeth's hand.

"It was good to talk to you Sam and thank you." Liz smiled as she followed Lucky out.

"Do I even want to know what just happened here." Patrick greeted as he came through the door.

"Well everyone is here today, but you are the person I need to see."

"Now, what have you done?" He asked pulling Sam back to her table.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone. Last night I walked in on Nik and Liz together and than I went to Jake's where I ended up drinking too much, which let me to sleep with Jason. I now have to face him tonight at Sonny's." Sam rambled.

"Together together?"

"No, they were doing crosswords." Sam snapped.

"You don't have to be so mean. So what are you going to-do?"

"I hope she tells him and I don't have to-do anything."

"Well, I know what can take your mind off it, shopping and I'll even go with you."

"Wow, spending the whole day with Patrick Drake. I am a lucky girl. I'll go, I have the whole day free."

"What about the younger Davis girls."

"Kristina is with her boyfriends and Carly is picking up Molly to play with Morgan." Sam said standing and grabbing her bag.

"Let's get this shopping over with." Patrick said as he put his arm around Sam and headed out the door. Both unaware that someone was watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dinner

"Mom, I don't want to join a club." Michael groaned as he helped set the table.

"Why not? Kristina could help you."

"I have better things to-do."

"Like getting into fights with Kiefer?" Carly replied placing the plates down.

"Are you going to tell us, why we are staying here and not with Jax?." Michael countered.

"You really do take after your mother." Sonny smiled as he came in carrying a bowl filled with salad.

"What is that?"

"Salad. Carly, it's good for you. When are the others getting here?"

"Sam is picking up Kristina and Jason is in the living room with the kids." Carly stated looking at the salad in disgust.

"You don't have to eat it, the spaghetti will be ready in ten minutes." Sonny said walking back into the kitchen.

"Krissy, you can't keep doing this?" Sam said Max opened the door.

"What? I didn't lie, I said I was staying at a friends."

"You left out the fact that it was your boyfriend's."

"Please, Sam just drop it." Kristina groaned taking her coat off.

"No, I am not going to drop this. You are out of control and it is Kiefer's fault."

"He loves me and I love him."

"If he really loved you he wouldn't ask you to change."

"He just commented on how I dress and he was right, I dress like a baby."

"No he wasn't. Kristina if want to change, it should be something you want, not up to some guy you are dating. Why did you pick the clothes you wear?"

"Because they look good on me."

"Kristina please listen to me, just take it slow and don't let him pressure you into something your not ready for and if you are ready please come to me first."

"I promise I will. Thank you Sam." She said giving her sister a hug.

"Well this is a touching moment. Your right on time." Carly smiled leading the girls into the dinning room.

"Kristina, can you get the others." Carly asked wanting to talk to Sam.

"So, what happened with Kristina?"

"She spent the night at Kiefer's, Carly I have no idea what to-do, I did ground her for two weeks though."

"There is no book on parenthood, why don't you talk to Sonny? I know he wants to have a relationship with his daughter."

"Sonny would kill him and it's going to take sometime. She feels like he doesn't care for her."

"Yeah, he probably would shoot the idiot. I'll try to knock some sense into him."

"If anyone can it will be you." Sam smiled as the others came in.

"Aunt Sam." Morgan said coming to give Sam a hug.

"Hey Morgan." She said as she looked at Jason.

"Well, let's dig in." Sonny said as he sat down.

"So how was everyone's day?" Carly asked trying to break the tension.

"School was good we're reading Romeo and Juliet, one of my faviortes." Molly gushed as she picked as the pasta.

"And you only read it how many times?" Kristina asked.

"Twenty."

"How was Kelly's after I left?" Carly asked seeing that the kids have broken into their own conversation.

"Crowded, I just wish that I could get out of town sometimes."

"Well I am glad you brought that up Sam, Sonny and I were just talking about the same thing."

"Carly." Sonny warned.

"Well the kids are on spring break soon and after everything we have been through the past year, we need a getaway. So we rented a house for that week and in a few months we will be in Hawaii." Carly said with a huge smile.

"When she says we, she mean her alone." Sonny said looking at Jason.

"Oh that will be so much fun." Molly smiled

"We can take surfing lessons." Morgan added.

"See the kids are so happy about it already." Carly smiled as she stood and started to clear the table. Sam didn't say anything and just followed Carly into the kitchen.

"What are you getting at?" Sam said placing the plates into the sink.

"It's a good way for Kristan and Sonny to spend sometime and maybe you and Jason could too." Carly said grabbing the pie.

"We are not talking about this."

"Well it's to late, it's already planned." Carly said walking back into the dinning room.

The rest of dinner went peaceful, everyone was saying their goodbyes when Jason finally caught Sam alone in the entryway.

"Sam." He said gently catching her arm.

"What?" She snapped. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot to think about." she mumbled pulling her jacket on.

"What is there to think about Sam? I don't regret last night, but it's obvious you do."

"What are you talking about?"'

"You couldn't wait to leave and go running back to Patrick, Sam how could you lie to me? You said that you were just friends. "

"You think I am sleeping with Patrick, are you kidding me? Is that who you think I am, I go around sleeping with people. You want to know the truth Jason, I love you and no matter how hard I try to stop I can't. But I will not lose myself to you again."

"Sam, I'm."

"No, you are letting your jealousy get to you." Sam interrupted. "Molly, Kristina, let's go." Sam called as she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It took a month but it was finally done, Patrick Drake's apartment no longer looked like a man cave. Sam had been spending most of her time with the girls, Carly or Patrick and had successfully avoided Jason since the night at Sonny's. That was the good news, the bad was that in less than a week, they would all be on a plain to Hawaii.

"I have to say you did a very nice job Samantha." Patrick said looking around his newly decorated apartment.

"I did didn't I." Sam said opening up the refrigerator.

"So how's life at Windermere?"

"Kristina hates me because I grounded here and I have been avoiding Nik." Sam smiled as she found what she was looking for.

"Are those two still sneaking around?"

"Nik says it was a one time thing, but what I don't understand is when Lucky overheard mine and Liz's conversation, Lucky mentioned Nik being in love with Liz." Sam muttered as she struggled to open the jar.

"You think that it has been going on for a while." Patrick said getting up and helping the girl.

"For Lucky, I hope not." Sam said grabbing the jar as he held it out.

"Umm, please don't tell me I heard you right." Both turned to see Carly standing in the doorway with her mouth open.

"How did you get in? You don't have a key." Patrick asked clueless.

"Yeah, I stole Sam's. So the whore is now sleeping with the prince. That is too good," Carly smirked.

"Carly, you better not say anything." Sam said as she stuffed the peanut butter into her mouth.

"I see your feeling better." Carly said sitting on the counter.

"I'd say so, she ate a whole jar of pickles and that's the second peanut better today." Patrick said as he sat on the stool.

"Yeah, Sam can I ask you something?"

"I am not going to spy on Sonny or Jax or anyone else." Sam stated as she took another spoon.

"You girls really do have too much free time."

"Yeah, you seem to be around too much too. No Sam I was going to ask if you were late for anything."

"If your trying to get rid of me it's not going to work. Oh my god." Sam yelled as it hit her.

"What? What happened?" Patrick asked a little scared.

"Oh Sam I am so happy for you." Carly yelled pulling the smaller into a hug.

"Carly I'm not even sure yet." Sam said trying to get out of her death grip.

"Well we will get you a test." Carly said, "Patrick, you need to run to the drugstore." Carly said turning her attention to the doctor.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you know how news travel in this town, so Sam and I can't do it."

"So what what people think of me don't count."

"You already have a reputation as a womanizer, Sam is your best friend and if you don't I will be very mad. You do not want me mad at you when I still have your key." Carly said crossing her arms.

"Fine. I'll go." He said standing and grabbing his coat off the table.

"Get more than one and some orange juice." Carly yelled

"More peanut butter." Sam added with a smile

Patrick just wondered down the aisles looking for the pregnancy tests. He had already gotten all the other things the crazy women had asked for. As he looked he questioned how he had gotten himself into this siltation. He knew being friends with these girls would bring him nothing but trouble.

Maxie walked into the store and headed straight for the magazines. Kate had sent her to check on the competition. She quickly gathered the items she needed and was heading to the check out when she saw a very familiar male on line. Maxie tried to hold back her laughter as she watched Patrick place about twenty pregnancy tests on the belt along with orange juice and peanut butter.

"You are a real jerk you know that." Maxie yelled at him.

"What are you talk about Maxie."

"First you play with Robin's heart now you go and knock some girl up."

"Will you be quite, they are for the hospital."

"The hospital? That's the lamest thing I ever heard."

"Look, I really have to go." Patrick said paying and quickly grabbing the bags and rushing out of the store.

"Well, you are loud wherever you go." Maxie quickly turned to see the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you stalking me now? In the last week I have run into you four times."

"It's a small town, how is your car by the way?"

"It's great, thank you?" Maxie said placing the magazines on the belt.

"You can thank me by letting me take you out." Johnny stated moving closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know I would..." She whispered as she leaned in "But your the one that hit my car." She said as she kicked him in the shin. "He will be paying for these." Maxie added to the cashier as she grabbed the bag and headed out the door.

"Come on Sam hurry up." Carly yelled from the other side of the door.

"Carly I have no more pee left." Sam mumbled.

"That is way to much information. And just so you know I ran into Maxie and she thinks I knocked some girl up." Patrick mumbled as he pick up a car magazine.

"Here, you only have two more." Carly said as she tossed a water bottle in the bathroom.

"I really don't know why you those things can't stay in the bathroom and not on the living room table."

"Get over it."

"She peed on them and now they are where I eat."

"Than clean it."

"Okay I'm done." Sam said coming out.

Ten minutes later Carly stood looking at the tests. Patrick and Sam just sat, Patrick reading and Sam eating her new favorite food, waited for her to talk.

"Okay so do you want the good news or the bad news." Carly said

"Carly please."

"Sam, you and Jason will soon be giving me a niece or nephew. The bad i news is that the town will soon think that Patrick is going to be a father."

"What? Why the hell would you tell someone that." Sam said putting her jar down and staring at the man.

"You think I have a death wish, Jason would kill me, since you told him you still love him."

"Wait when did you tell Jason you still love him?" Carly said crossing her arms.

"Dinner the other night."

"You know I really don't like that you two are keeping things from me." Carly whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I love you, you are my best friend." Sam said standing and pulling her into a hug.

"Well, not that I don't love this picture, will someone please clean up this mess." Patrick said motioning to the table.

"Yeah, I'll do that, Sam I called the hospital and they said that Kelly could see you today at three."

"Carly, that's like in twenty minutes." Sam said shooting up.

"Okay, you eat this. I'll clean this up and than we'll go okay." Carly said handing the jar to Sam.

"I'll come too. I'm already involved."

"Yeah, than you can talk to Robin and clear everything up."

"Shut up and eat your stupid peanut butter."

"You are just mad because you like her and it scares you."

"Yeah, your one to talk."

"I can't believe I am the mature one here." Carly mumbled as she grabbed her coat. "Time to go children." She added as she walked out of the apartment.

"Well it looks like you are four weeks along Sam." Dr. Lee said as came back into the room.

"I am so happy for you." Carly said giving Sam a hug.

"Well, I want to see you before you leave for your trip. You can make an appointment on the way out."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"What the hell do you want?" Carly asked as she turned to see the nurse.

"I guess I should congratulate you. Who's the lucky guy Jason or Patrick? I can't relive you would sleep with Robin's crush, she is your friend."

"Unlike you I don't sleep with other men when I am already committed."

"Well, than I take it you haven't told Jason yet. So unless you want him to hear it from someone else, I hope you will keep our little secret."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"I don't have to try, just remember the next time you feel like blurting to Lucky, remember how hurt Jason would be knowing that you hid this from you." Liz said turning and walking away.

"I hate that person." Carly said "But you are going to tell Jase, right?"

"Of course, I just need sometime. I want us to get together, because we want to be, not out of obligation because of this baby."

"He will relies what an ass he has been sooner or later."

"I hope, I am going to go pick up the girl. We are going shopping for the trip, if you wanna come." Sam said

"Patrick, are you staying?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I have a shift in an hour and I am going to talk to Robin." He said hugging Sam goodbye and than Carly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Sam stood in her room looking at the mess she made, she had already packed and repacked. She just couldn't get it together, not only was she going to spend a week on an island with her crazy best friend and her ex boyfriend she was still crazy for that she just found out she was pregnant by but two moody teenagers and meddling children. She was definitely going to kill Carly for planning this trip.

"Sam, we have to be at the dock in ten minutes." Molly informed as she came into her sister's room.

"Thanks Moll, do you have everything packed?" Sam asked turning around after zipping her suitcase.

"I have only have two suitcases, one for clothes and one for books." Molly smiled as she sat down.

"Only you would pack that many books, we're going to Hawaii Molly." Kristina said coming in.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yeah and Alfred already brought them to launch. Can we please hurry, Kiefer is going to met at the landing strip to say goodbye."

"Kristina, is that really necessary?" Sam asked pulling her suitcase off the bed and toward the door.

"Well if I wasn't grounded than I could have spend more time with him."

"If you hadn't lied, you wouldn't be grounded." Sam countered.

"Why are you so happy?" Sonny asked as he sat down.

"We are off to Hawaii."

"Right but you have been more chipper than usual."

"I have a lot to be grateful for." Carly smiled as she gave him a quick kiss before going to check on the boys.

"So, are you worried about spending a whole week with Sam?" Sonny asked turning to the man next to him.

"Are you sure the business is going to be fine? If you need someone to stay behind I'm fine with it."

"It is claim for the first time in a while, Bernie will call if there is a problem. There is no way I am going on this trip alone with Carly and Sam." Sonny said with a smirk.

"Jase, can you help Sam and the girls with their things." Carly smiled as she saw the limo pull in. "Michael go too." She added

"Yeah." He mumbled as he left the plane.

"Krissy, we have to go." Sam said as she took the bags from the driver.

"Sam, please he'll be here." She said.

"K. Sorry I'm late." Kiefer apologized as he ran to them and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I was going to leave without being able to see you." She sighed pulling him closer.

"I said I would be here. Why would you doubt me?" He asked pulling away and looking her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, guys hurry up." Michael yelled as he headed toward the group.

"I thought you said this was a family vacation." Kiefer said his voice fun of anger.

"It is he is my brother."

"So you leaving me to spend time with with your hit man of a father."

"Don't say that you know anything about him."

"Is there a problem?" Sam said coming over.

"I wasn't informed that K was going away with Micheal or his family."

"Which also happens to be Kristina's family. I would watch what I say if I were you." Sam advised, "Kristina, go with Molly on the plain."

"But."

"Now, Kristina." Sam yelled, "I think you and my sister need a little time apart." Sam told the boy once her sister was out of ear shoot.

"I am only trying to help her and all due respect you are not her mother."

"You are right I'm not, which means I am not fooled by your innocent act. I know the type of guy you are and I swear if you lay a hand on my sister you will regret it." Sam said before turning and walking toward Jason.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling it will be." She smiled.

"Do you see that?" Carly asked nudging Sonny who was trying to look over some papers.

"What?"

"Look." She whispered as she pointed to where Sam and Jason sleeping. Sam had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and Jason had his arm around her waist.

"This is going to be so much easier than I thought and the girls offered to help." She added as she looked to where the kids were sitting. Molly was reading her book, Kristina was listening to her I-pod and the boys were watching a movie.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly carefully walked in to the condo looking for Sam who had disappeared a few minutes ago from the beach. Sam and Carly had gone to the beach with the girls, while Sonny and Jason took the boys to their surfing lessons. Carly made her way around the living room, she heard sighing coming from the bathroom.

"Sam?" Carly asked as she quietly knocked on the door. When she didn't hear and answer she opened the door to see Sam huddled over the toilet looking pale. "Oh sweetie." Carly muttered as she grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under cool water, than placing it on Sam's head.

"I'm fine, I think I just want to lay down for a little while." Sam whispered as slowly stood.

"Okay, do you want me to stay?" Carly asked as she followed Sam into her room.

"No, go have fun." Sam said as she climbed into her bed.

"Okay, remember six o'clock." Carly said with a smile.

"For what?"

"Dinner, meet at the dock." Carly replied as she covered Sam and headed back to the beach.

"You know you can at least pretend to be having fun." Sonny said as the two sat a local cafe waiting for the boys.

"How am I supposed to, when the women I love, doesn't want anything to-do with me."

"Jason, you can't give up. Look at Carly and I , we have hurt each other in every possible way, yet we still manage to find forgiveness and learn to love again." Sonny said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I hurt her, the worst thing is I wasn't there when she needed me most, Patrick was though."

"Sam didn't want you around. If you really want to win her back, you are going to have to get over your jealously. They are best friends. "

"I know, I'm just am not used to Sam having ."

"Her own life?" Sonny interrupted.

"Yes, I'm used to her coming to me with her problem, not some other guy."

"Well, now you know, how felt with Elizabeth and Carly always coming to you."

"I know what I have to do." Jason said.

Sam quickly looked at the clock as she put on her white sun dress, it was five thirty and she had to get going. She went outside to fine a car already waiting for her, it was a quick ride to the marina. As she got she heard someone calling her name.

"Ms. Cassadine?" A man in a waiter uniform as he came off of a nearby yacht.

"Yes." Sam said still a little confused.

"Come this way please." The man said leading her to the yacht. "The rest of your party is already here." The man added as they reached the deck. Sam took a quick look around, her eyes caught a table that was set with candles and flowers all around. Her gaze finally settled on the blue eyed man that was currently facing the other way. "If you require anything else, please let me know." The man said taking his leave.

"I have to give it to Carly, she really out did herself this time." Sam said turning Jason's attention to her.

"It's not too late to leave." He murmured turning to face her.

"I don't think we should let this food go to waste and you know we will never hear the end of it." Sam smiled moving to the table.

Jason taking the hint, moved to sit across from the brunet. As Sam grabbed her napkin, she stopped when a piece of paper fell from it. She quickly opened it to read it:

Sam,

Please don't be mad, but the you two need to talk. You need to forgive him, I know you are scared but you have a second chance, and this time you have people that love you and will do anything for you. So take the jump, you are not going to lose yourself, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. So give him a chance, you know he had trouble expressing himself, which is why he say stupid things. Learn for Sonny and I, if we can forgive each other so can you.

Love Carly,

P.S. Someone once told me, love doesn't walk way people do. So don't give up.

Sam just folded up the note and smiled, Carly was right. What Jason and her shared was not worth giving up. It was going to take time but she was determined to get through it.

"You okay?" Jason asked seeing her space out.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking how lucky we are to be here. I'm glad that my sisters are finally happy."

"You lost your mom, Sam, you are doing the best you can for them. I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Me too, I was scared to let you in, but keeping you out hurts just as much. I am so scared Jase. That I am going to screw up and my sisters are going to hate me."

"Sam, you are amazing with your sisters, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. It's going to take time but it will get better I promise." Jason said taking her hand.

"So when are the others going to join us." Sonny asked as the waiter took their orders.

"Oh, they are a little busy." Carly said with a smirk as she took a sip of water.

"Carly, I swear this if this ends up like your other plans, I am not bailing you out of jail."

"Oh don't worry Sam is in no shape to beat anyone up." Carly added without thinking.

"What does that mean?"

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave the kids alone?"

"They are fine, they were going to some festival. Now what is wrong with Sam?"

"I have decided that I am going to divorce Jax when we get back. Than I am going to find a house." Carly rambled trying to get off topic.

"I thought you and the boys could stay with me and I will set up a meeting with Diane when we get back to town." Sonny said as their food was brought to them.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

"Yes I am sure, someone has to keep an eye on you." Sonny said with a smirk.

"I have to give it to Carly, she knows how to pick food." Sam said as she picked as her flounder.

"Sam, do you think that there is any way, we can get back what we had."

"No, I think that we have changed too much." Sam said looking up, "But I think that we could be better." She quickly added seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"What will it take?" He asked getting serious.

"I need you to respect that I have a life now, it doesn't revolve around you anymore. Jase it can't be like before I don't think we could handle it." Sam said subconsciously putting her hand on her stomach.

"I know you have your independence, I can respect that, it's going to take time to deal with Patrick. Sam I made a horrible mistake pushing you away. It took me a long time to relies that I hurt you more than a gunshot ever could."

"I just can't handle that pain Jase, my world revolved around you. Why you left I had no one, but with time I made a life for myself, one that I am not willing to give up for anyone, not even you. I need you to understand that, if we even stand a chance." She watched as Jason stood and made his way over to her.

"I promise I will do whatever you need. I just need to know I have even the slightest chance with you."

"You never lost my heart and never will." Sam said standing up and looking him in the eye. Jason didn't say anything and just picked her up and headed into the boat.

The next morning Carly stood in the kitchen setting the table as Sonny cooked breakfast. The children were still fast of sleep and Sam and Jason were still no where to be seen.

"You know, I can't believe we only have three more days here. Than back to face reality." Carly moaned as she sat down.

"We'll make it we always do." Sonny said just as the front door opened. Carly immediately shoot up and ran to greet the two with a huge smile.

"So, I take it dinner went good?"

"I'm going to take a shower." Jason said leaning down to give Sam a peck on the cheek.

"Judging by the hickey I'd say very well." Carly squealed as she pull Sam onto the couch.

"Shh." Sam blushed covering her neck. "We talked and it went well."

"So, do I get a thank you Carly, you are the best friend ever." Carly smirked.

"Thank you Carly." Sam said giving the blond woman a hug.

"So did you tell him about the baby?"

"I really didn't have a chance."

"Baby?" Both girls turned to see who was standing in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

"Do you hear that? I think Sonny is calling me." Carly said shooting up and heading toward the kitchen. Leaving Sam alone with a confused Jason.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" Sam said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, I needed to grab my clothes." Jason replied his eyes night leaving Sam.

"Well, I leave you to that." Sam said standing and quickly heading where the blond had gone.

"What is going on?" Sonny asked an amused smile on his face as he watched Carly than Sam run in.

"Nothing is going on, we are just so happy to be here, with amazing friends that always help a friend in need." Carly blurted out as she sat down.

"Yeah, than they run away after blurting a secret." Sam mumbled as she put cream cheese on her bagel.

"Well, it shouldn't be a secret." Carly pointed out taking half of Sam's bagel.

"It's mine to tell and that is mine too." Sam said leaning over and taking the bagel back, once she grabbed it she licked the whole thing. "Now try and take it." Sam smirked.

"Well, if you wanna play that way. Look at this coffee, it smells so good." Carly smirked as she held her cup in front of Sam.

Sonny just looked on in amusement as Jason came in. "Hey, so I take it you slept well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think everything is going to be okay." Jason replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad, Carly's going to have to find a new hobby now though." Sonny smirked as he turned back to the girls, who were still fighting over the food.

"Oh, Jason you know Sam and I were talking before and I was wondering, What would you do if Sam was.." Carly was interrupted as the glass of orange juice was spilled on her. "Sam, are you kidding me?"

"It was an accident, I wanted to get the pineapple." Sam said with a smile.

"I bet that was it. I am going to change and than I'll wake up the kids." Carly said taking the hint and heading into the hallway.

"Jase, can I talk to you for a second." Sam said standing, knowing that it was now or never.

"Yeah." He said taking her hand and leading her outside. Sam just let him lead her down the beach, she was trying to get her thoughts together. Never in a million years, would she think that this is how her and Jason would end up.

"Do you remember when we would talk about the future and having a family? Sam said as she came to a stop.

"If this is about Kristina and Molly, Sam that doesn't change anything and I understand if you want to take things slow or even wait to try to have a family." Jason said taking her in his arms.

"That's the thing, Jase, I'm pregnant." Sam mumbled into his chest. After not hearing anything, she pulled away to look at his face. "You don't have to be involved if you don't want to." Sam quickly said thinking the worst.

"Sam, why would you think that? This is all I ever wanted, a family with you." Jason smiled as he pulled her into a hug and pulled her into a kiss. "When we get home, you can move back into the penthouse." Jason said as he pulled away from her.

"Jason, we just got back together. Plus there is not enough room in the penthouse for all of us and Spinelli." Sam said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"So, you're just going to stay on Windermere, Sam that's not safe."

"Jase, I love you so much, but everything is not going to fall neatly into place just because me made up. It's not fair to uproot my sisters again, they are finally getting into a normal routine. Please don't take this the wrong way."

"I am not okay with Sam, but as long as you let me in, I can deal with it."

"I want you there for everything, I think I will go crazy if I only had Carly." Sam said giving him a hug.

"Of course she knows before me." He smirked.

"It's Carly we are talking about." Sam said feeling as a wait had been lifted off of her shoulders and than she, Jason and this baby were going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Welcome Back

Carly sat trying to go through the past two weeks in her head, that is how long it's been since she has seen her husband. Everything has happened so fast, first with Jax trying to get Sonny arrested, than she ended up being with Sonny, not that she regretted that at all. Sonny was her first great love and her heart will always belong to him. Carly just hoped that this thing with Sonny was not just a spier of the moment thing.

"Carly, Sonny said you were out here." Sam said as she carried a bag from Kelly's.

"Yeah, I just wanted to think." Carly said from her spot on the lawn chair.

"That's why I brought you bacon cheeseburgers and fries, the best thinking food. Just don't tell Jason, I swear we have been back a few days and all he is having me eat is carrots and broccoli." Sam complained as she sat next to Carly.

"Jax already had the papers drawn up. Can you believe that?" Carly said as she opened the bag.

"Well isn't that what you wanted. I mean Sonny and you are together, right?" Sam said grabbing some fries.

"Yeah, I am happy, I'm just scared I am going to screw it up, like I always do."

"Look at the past, Sonny always find your way back to each other and if something happens, I'll be there." Sam said biting into her burger.

"So, how did the girls take it about being aunts?"

"They're happy, Molly keeps going on about true love. I was hoping that Kristina could come here this weekend."

"Sure, what's going on with her?"

"I think she is too serious with Kiefer, I really do not like that boy. Krissy is head over heels for this guy and that scares me." Sam complained as she ate.

"He is only after one thing and he is too controlling. If you need someone to knock some sense into him, I am more willing." Carly said stuffing her burger into her mouth.

"I can handle him , but I was thinking about inviting him over for a family dinner, this weekend."

"Oh, I really like the way you think." Carly smiled.

"Sonny, have you seen Sam? We have a doctors appointment and I can't find her any where." Jason said sounding a little panicked.

"She's on the back porch." Sonny said not looking up from his papers.

"Thanks, how did things go with the Italian restaurant?"

"Bernie is handling the paperwork, but it will be ours by the end of the week." Sonny said.

"I'll be back, after I take Sam to the doctor. So we can talk." Jason added as he headed outside.

"Oh crap, hide the bag." Sam said shoving the remaining food in the bag and than pushing it under the chair.

"I was kinda eating that." Carly mumbled. "Oh Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find Sam, we have a doctors appointment."

"This is how he is with everything."

"He's just controlling, but I will always give you peanut butter."

"At least you love me." Sam smiled giving Carly a hug.

"I am standing right here you know." Sam didn't say anything just gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed inside.

"Sonny, Carly and I were thinking...."

"Oh that's definitely not a good thing." He interrupted

"Oh be quite, Sam and I think that it would be good to have a family dinner this weekend with Kristina's boyfriend." Carly said sitting on his desk.

"Since when does she have a boyfriend?" Sonny said finally paying full attention.

"For almost a year." Sam said as Jason was pulling her out the door.

"Robin, please come out with me?" Maxie moaned as she stood at the nurses station.

"Maxie, I have work to-do and do you really think going out is a smart thing to-do. Mac is already mad about you and Spinelli." Robin said looking up from the binder.

"Well, that's why I need to go out, Spinelli and I broke up."

"Why?"

"Not here, please let's go out tonight. I heard that Sam just got back maybe she will come too." Maxie said putting her purse down.

"Here's your chance." Robin sat as the elevators opened to show a smiling Sam and a smirking Jason.

"Well if anyone can convince you it is Sam." Maxie said smiling as she headed to the couple.

"Sam, I am so happy your back. Maybe you can talk some sense into my cousin, you see I am in dire need of a girl's night and by the looks of it we need to catch up." Maxie smiled as she looked Jason up and down.

"Sam, we are going to be late." Jason said ignoring the blond and putting his arm around her waist.

"Do you have to be so rude? Are you sick?"

"No, actually, Maxie your going to be an aunt." Sam said with a small smile as the blond pulled her into a hug.

"I am so happy for you Sam, we definitely need to celebrate."

"Sam is not going to Jake's." Jason warned.

"Oh chill out, and from what I hear that is how my little niece or nephew was conceived."

"Robin, you told her." Sam said as she blushed.

"I didn't tell her about the baby at least." Robin said coming over and giving Sam a hug.

"You knew that Sam was pregnant, how many people knew about this, before me?" Jason asked as he looked at the three girls.

"Umm, Carly, Robin and …." Sam mumbled the last name.

"and me" Patrick said joining the group. "She and Carly sent me to go buy the tests."

"We are going to talk about this later." Jason said pulling Sam toward Dr. Lee's office.

"Sam, tonight at Windermere." Maxie called as she headed to the elevator.

"So, you knew?" Patrick smirked at Robin.

"Yes, Sam and I are close." Robin stated as she headed toward the nurses station.

"I know that, So have you thought about my offer."

"Yeah and I would like to go to dinner, but tonight is not a good thing."

"Why? Do you have another hot date?"

"Actually, I do, it seems that I am having a girl's night at the castle tonight." Robin said with a smile as she headed to see her next patient.

"So, the next time sometime like this happens, I want to be the first one to know." Jason said as Dr. Lee left the room.

"Alright, I promise you. Now can be please go get some of Mike's brownies." Sam said pulling on her coat.

"One brownie, that's it. But you have to have milk and take your vitamins." Jason advised as he took her hand and lead her to the elevator.

Once the couple got to Kelly's, Sam already wanted to turn around. There sitting at one of the tables was Lucky and Elizabeth, how she could sit there and lie to his face, Sam could not understand. Sam just smiled as Jason led her to a table. "I'll get you your brownie, I want you to rest." Jason said giving her a kiss on her head before heading over to the counter.

"Well, I take it you told Jason the good news." Sam heard from behind her, she looked to see Elizabeth standing there.

"I take it you haven't told Lucky." Sam countered.

"Lucky is in a hard place right now and we are planning a future."

"A future based on lies, you're leading them both on and now I learn that Nik is in love with you. I am going to warn you, my cousin has been through enough if you hurt him. I will make sure your perfect little world comes falling down." Sam warned, she was getting tried of Liz's little angel act.

"Sam, this has nothing to-do with you." Liz smiled as Jason came over.

"So, apparently this isn't your first time here today." He smirked as he set her plate down. "Oh hey Liz." Jason added once he saw Liz standing there.

"Yeah, well Carly needed some comfort food." Sam smiled innocently.

"How have you been Jason?" Liz asked trying to get his attention.

"Of course she did. I have been good, how about you?" Jason said taking his seat.

"Good, Lucky and I are planning our wedding." Liz gushed just as Lucky came to join them.

"Hey, Liz do you want me to drop you off at GH, I have a to go to the station." Lucky said as he greeted everyone.

"Jason, it was good catching up with you. Sam." Liz said as she grabbed Lucky's hand.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" Jason asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Just a little conversation." Sam smiled as she played with her straw.

"Okay, so I have a compromise about the living situation, for when your ready."

"Okay, what is your idea?" Sam asked as she ate the rest of the brownie.

"Down the road, the launch and all that is not going to be safe for you and the baby. So I talked to Sonny and he is more than happy to have you and the girls live in his old penthouse. When you are ready." Jason explained.

"Okay."

"Wait, that's it." Jason asked a little confused.

"Yeah, but I am not moving into the penthouse, I want a house." She smiled taking a sip of her ice tea.

"If that's all it takes." Jason said as his phone rang. "Okay, I'll be right there." He said as he hung up.

"So, can you walk me to the dock?" Sam asked standing.

"Yeah, I am sorry."

"Don't be, I have to met Maxie and Robin anyway." Sam said as they left Kelly's

"Well, I think this was a good idea." Maxie said a little tipsy. Kristina and Sam just sat watching the other two girls who were clearly drunk. The girls were spread out in the living room of Windermere, Molly had gone to bed not to long ago, while Nik spent most on the night in his office.

"So you and Patrick are going on another date." Maxie smiled as she took another sip of her beer.

"Yup and we are not going to talk about it. Just like you don't want to talk about you and Spinelli." Robin added.

"Which reminds me, Krissy, don't make plans for this weekend. You are going to bring Kiefer to dinner at Sonny's."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for your boyfriend to met your father." Sam said as she continued to eat her peanut butter.

An hour later after Sam had made sure the other two girls got home safe. She sat with Kristina on the coach where she was watching the _Notebook._ "So I have something I wanna run by you." Sam said as she picked at the popcorn

"Okay. What's up?"

"Well, first I want you to understand that with the whole grounding thing, I am not trying give you a hard time. I just don't want you to make a mistake that you will regret. I just want you to be honest with me."

"I'm sorry I lied and I know this is hard on you too. You go from being single to raising your two sisters."

"That's all I can ask, How would you like to move into a new house?"

"Right, as long as we get a pool and maybe that car you promised me."

"A pool, of course. The car thing we'll have to talk about." Sam said pulling Kristina into a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Maxie groaned as she sat up only to be greeted with a headache. She glanced around the room taking in her surroundings and trying to figure out where she was. The last she remember was heading to Jake's with Lulu after work. It seemed that this week couldn't get any worse, first she and Spinelli broke up because she did was she normal did, self destruct her relationship and than Kate has been in a horrible mood all week. As went to stand, but soon realized that she didn't have anything on but the sheet. "You have got to be kidding me." She said as she went around the looking for her clothes.

"What, where you going to leave without saying goodbye?" A husky voice said from the doorway.

Sam sat at Kelly's looking at the newspaper when a blond streak came running. Sam just smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "Morning Carly, are you talking to me now?"

"I am so glad you are here, I have forgiven you for not telling me that Jason asked you to move in with him. I have also found you the perfect house." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I said I was sorry and what do you mean found me a house? I have been looking for a week and haven't found anything." Sam sighed as she placed the paper down.

"Well, Jason asked me to help because he doesn't want you any under stress, but little does he know the little secret you are carrying around."

"Do not bring that up please, she was over there when I left this morning." Sam said looking at the door as her favorite doctor came over.

"There are my girls, is it safe to sit or am I going to get shot."

"I can shoot you if you want." Carly smiled as she took a bite of Sam's pancakes.

"So I guess Jason talked to you? " Sam said taking her fork back.

"Yeah, I was warned to not try anything." Patrick smirked.

"Right, I found you the perfect house, it has everything you want, a pool, a big yard and plenty of rooms. Now all you need to-do is come and look at it." Carly stated ignoring Patrick.

"Right now?"

"Yeah and you can come to." Carly said standing and motioning for the other two to follow.

"I think she had a little too much coffee today." Sam said standing and placing some money on the table.

"I don't know how I keep getting dragged into these things." He mumbled.

"Easy, you can't say no to a pretty girl." Sam said pulling him out to her car where Carly was already waiting.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to-do, considering I don't know how I got here." Maxie spat making sure the sheet was tightly wrapped around her.

"You were the one that came on to me, babe and I don't think anything about last night was forgettable."

"Sorry to ruin your dream sweetie, but I don't remember anything." She smirked as she turned to see Johnny standing there with his arms crossed.

"Than I am going to have to refresh your memory." He said coming over and pulling her into a kiss. Maxie didn't say anything but lead him to the bed.

"Carly, what is this?" Sam asked as they stood in the living room.

"This is your new house."

"That just happens to be next to Sonny's?"

"I am more worried about how she said it was yours and there is already furniture." Patrick added as he looked around.

"Well you see there is a funny story, Jason asked me to help you find a house."

"Carly." Sam warned.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have my best friend next door. So I told Jase, you love this house and he handled all the paperwork and the girls and I ordered all the stuff and here we are." She smiled.

"So you told Jason that Sam loved a house she never even saw. Well this is going to end badly." Patrick said sitting on the couch.

"Well, I guess I have to go pack." Sam said turning around to face her friends.

"Wait, that's it, no girl fight."

"Why should I be mad? Carly did all the hard work and I don't think I can live a Windermere for another minute. ."

"I really don't like this new you."

"Well, maybe you should leave then." Carly added as she sat next to the two.

"Fine, than I guess Sam won't be able to get her peanut better anymore."

"No, I'm sorry. You are the best friend ever." Sam said giving the doctor a hug.

"Carly, thank you too. I mean for everything you have done this past month. I am so lucky to have you guys." Sam added as she pulled Carly into her hug.

"And here is the emotional Sam." Patrick mumbled as he tried to get out of their death grip.

"Well, I want to know how last night went?" Sam asked as she pulled away.

"We went to the Italian restaurant and just talked."'

"Did you apologize for never calling, not that I blame you." Carly asked asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah, and we are going out tomorrow."

"Well, that's a start, if you break her heart you will have me to deal with." Sam added not wanting to see her friend hurt again.

"So, you don't care if she breaks my heart."

"If she does you probably deserve it." Sam said as her phone went off, she opened it to see a text message from Molly. "I have to head back to Windermere and start packing. Milo dropped Morgan and Molly off already."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Carly smiled as she couldn't wait to put her plan into action.

"What is happening tonight?" Patrick asked as they walked out to the car.

"Krissy's boyfriend is going to meet Sonny." Sam smiled as she got into the car.

After Sam dropped Patrick off at his truck, she headed to the launch so she could get a head start on packing. She was actually happy with the house that Carly picked, even if she would be living next door. The house had everything they could want and it meant that she could leave the nightmare that was happing on Spoon Island. Sam quietly walked into the entry way with a suitcase full of clothes when she heard moaning coming from the living room. Sam opened the door a bit to see a half clothed Nikolas on top of Elizabeth. Disgusted Sam quickly closed the door and headed back upstairs and to Molly's room.

"Molly?" Sam asked as she knocked on the door.

"So, did you like the house?" Molly asked looking up from her computer, Morgan doing the same.

"Yeah, you girls did a great job. I need you to-do something for me, I want you to pack a bag with enough things for this weekend and pack a bag for Krissy to." Sam said walking to the hall closet and coming back with two suitcases. "And not just books." Sam added heading back down stairs and straight to the living room. Causing a startled Nik to jump off the couch, while Elizabeth hurried to cover herself.

"So, what happened this time, Liz lost her bra?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Listen, I can explain Sam." Elizabeth said pulled the blanket up.

"I really could care less about your excuses Lizzy, because I have heard them all before when you went after Jason. You claim to love Lucky, yet you are sleeping with his brother. How long?"

"A few months. Sam, it is not her fault." Nik said pulling his shirt on.

"Oh save it, last time I check it takes two people to have sex. Liz I really wish you could tell me how you pull these men in."

"You have no idea how bad I feel about this." Liz whined as she pulled her shirt on.

"I could care less, how you feel. I am more worried about how this will affect Lucky, who for an unknown reason keeps taking your lying ass back." Sam spat. "And you, how can you do this to your brother and Lulu? But don't let me, stop you from this twisted affair, the girls and I are moving out." Sam said as she slammed the door shut, and immediately opened her phone.

"Hey Milo, it's Sam. I was wondering if you could come pick me and the kids at the dock? Thank you." Sam sighed as she went up the stairs to get the kids.

Lucky had headed down to the docks, looking for Elizabeth. He had gone to the hospital to surprise her only to find that she had already left. He was brought out of his thoughts when a brunet and two young children rushed by him.

"Sam?" He questioned.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" Sam asked a little shocked as she motioned the kids to head to the waiting limo.

"I'm looking for Liz, is she at Windermere? I wanted to take her to Kelly's."

"Yeah she is. Lucky look, I need you to promise me not matter what happens you will not blame yourself."

"Sam if this is about Liz and Nik, I already know. Liz went over to tell him she doesn't feel the same way." Lucky said looking at the girl who was playing with the zipper on her coat.

"Lucky, just know that I am here." Sam said leaving, as much as she wanted Liz to pay, it was not her place to tell Lucky.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked seeing the younger girl holding her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, I know that look and since I am banned from the kitchen. Tell me what's wrong."

"Elizabeth."

"What's that whore done now?"

"She and Nik have been sleeping together for months,, I was the lucky one that walked in on them. I wanted to tell Lucky so bad, he was going to take her to Kelly's, but she is too busy sleeping with my cousin."

"He was there too?"

"No, I ran into him on the docks."

"Well, your a better person than I am, I am more than willing to help the whore fall off her pedestal." Carly said as grabbed her coat.

"Carly, where are you going? Dinner is going to be ready soon." Sam asked standing up, only to be greeted by dizziness.

"I forgot to pick up dessert." Carly smiled as she headed out the door.

Carly was a women on a mission as she headed into Kelly's and a smile came to her lips as she saw the women she was looking for.

"Well, you sure get around don't you?" Carly asked as she sat across from the nurse.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Carly."

"Well, let's see you and Nik just had sex and now here you are with Lucky. I am just finally happy this town will see you for the slut you are."

"Carly, you are one to talk. Sleeping with Sonny when married to Jax and Sam is no better leading Patrick on and sleeping with Jason."

"I think you just hate Sam, she has everything you ever wanted, a family with Jason."

"He only is with her for the baby. He'll come to his senses soon enough. I think you two are jealous of me, I can actually keep a man. You and Sam are just no good trash."

"The difference between you and us, are Sam and I own up to our mistakes and face the consequences,we don't go cry in a corner and blame the world for out problems. You caused this mess."

Carly smiled as Lucky came over.

"Carly, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I would congratulate Liz on her amazing ability to sleep or at least try to sleep with every man in this town."

"Carly, you need to shut up right now." Elizabeth said standing.

"Lucky, I am sorry to tell you that Lizzy here had been sleeping with your brother." Carly said before she was pushed over by Elizabeth.

"Where is Mom?" Micheal asked as he sat next to Sam.

"She went to get the cake." Morgan said not looking up from his game.

"You going to be okay with tonight Micheal?" Sam asked as she looked at the boy.

"I promised my dad that I wouldn't start anything."

"That's good, did you talk to your mom?"

"Yup, and I like her way a lot better." He smirked.

"Just making sure we have an understanding." Sam smiled as she turned her attention back to Morgan's game.

"Kristina is not going to like this at all." Molly said looking up from her book.

"Aunt Sam, do you think you could take me to dealership tomorrow." Micheal asked putting the controller down.

"Is that what you are getting out of this? I don't see why not."

"Yeah, mom promised. If she comes I am going to be leaving in the ugliest car there."

"You know, some kids would kill to be driven around in a limo all the time." Sonny said coming into the room. "I hope you know what you signed up for Sam."

"I do, plus I promise Kristina a car, if she did good in school and now with the moving. I think it's time to give in."

"I would have bought her a car."

"There is a difference with me bribing her and you, Sonny. You are going to have to give her time and I think the trip helped." Sam added hoping to ease Sonny's concern. He knew how hard it was for Sonny, all he wanted to be was close to his daughter. It was just going to take time for Kristina to come around.

"I know, I just want her to come to me. But I am glad that she has you and Carly." Sonny said pouring himself a drink.

"I thought I might have missed dinner." Jason said as he came in.

"Yeah, and you would have been sleeping on the couch for the next week. Why are you late?" Sam said standing and giving him a hug.

"Molly called as said that you girls were spending the night at the new house, so I brought some of my things over. The guys are bring the rest over later."

"The pool table, I hope." She winked as she gave him a kiss.

"You know it, I'm glad you like the house, even if Carly did ruin the surprise." He mumbled kissing her back.

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt,but can we get this over with." Kristina said as she walked into the living room, Kiefer not to far behind.

"We were just waiting on you and your boy toy." Micheal said as he faced his sister.

"It's my fault, practice ran late and I wanted to spend some alone time with K, since she was away for a whole week."

"That's really a smart thing to say in front of her father." A new voice from the door said.

"Uh, Carly what happened to you?" Sam asked taking in the blond's appearance. Carly's clothes were all wrinkled and her hair was all messy.

"Yeah, I just got a little turned around. Here's the cake." Carly added as she shoved it to Sonny and headed upstairs to change.

"Why doesn't everyone else go to the dinning room." Sonny said turning to go into the kitchen.

"So Kiefer, do you have a job?"Carly asked as she finally joined the others.

"I don't have one, Mrs. Jacks. My father wants me to focus on school." He said politely.

"Actually it's Corinthos now."

"So you and Mr. Corinthos are together again, I take it from your living together."

"I really don't see how that's any of your business." Micheal said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I was just asking because it is important for kids to have a stable home."

"I am going to go grab the cake." Sonny said really not liking this kid.

"If you need any help moving in, I would be more than happy to help." Kiefer informed Sam.

"That's really sweet, but we have it under control."

"I hope that I will be able to spend more time over there, I really have missed K, first with her being grounded and than with your vacation."

"Well, as long as Krissy follows the rules there shouldn't be a problem." Sam replied.

"I believe it was your fault that Kristina was grounded. How do your parents react to a girl spending the night."

"Micheal, will you stop it." Kristina yelled as she walked outside.

"K. I hope your happy." Kiefer yelled as he went after here.

"She spent the night at his house?" Sonny asked as he came in.

"Where have you been?" Carly said amused.

"I could ask you the same thing, who did you get in a fight with?" Sonny replied sitting down.

"Just a pest."

"Carly, I swear, did you really have to fight her?" Sam asked standing and going after Kristina.

"Morgan, why don't you and Molly go upstairs." Jason said knowing that something was going to start.

"There is never a dull moment in this family." Morgan said as he took Molly upstairs.

"Elizabeth slept with Nikolas." Carly said making sure that the kids were out of hearing range.

"K, what the hell was that?" Kiefer yelled as he grabbed Kristina's arm. "You didn't even stand up for me. That proves how little you care for me."

"How can you say that? I have done nothing but prove that I love you."

"I really can't blame you, you come from this messed up family."

"I cannot believe that my sister was right about you." Kristina yelled trying to push him away.

"What would your sister know about love, she is with a killer."

"At least he loves her and doesn't make her feel horrible about herself."

"You are going to regret this." Kiefer said pushing Kristina straight into Sam.

"I suggest you leave now, before I do something I regret." Jason yelled as he grabbed Kiefer's arm and shoved him toward Max.

"K, I'll call you tomorrow, after you had sometime to think." He called out as he walked to the door.

"Forget it Kiefer." Kristina said helping Sam up.

"It's okay Sweetie." Sam whispered as she pulled Kristina into a hug.

Sam just smiled as she pulled the covers over Kristina, after an hour of crying she had finally fallen asleep. Tonight hadn't really gone to plan, but at least Kristina proved she could stick up for herself. She was a tough girl and could get through anything, she was a Cassadine after all. Sam quietly made her her way down the hallway peaking in Molly's room, who was asleep as well. Before heading to her room.

"How is she?" Jason asked from the bed.

"She is asleep, it's going to take time but she'll be okay. Thank you for tonight." She said as she changed into one of Jason's shirts.

"Anytime, that guy better now come around here."

"I think he got the point, I don't want to talk about him anymore." Sam said leaning down to kiss him. "You know I hear it's bad luck not to christen a new house."

"Oh, really." He smirked as he lifted her up to the bed.

"Well, I guess I came just in time." A voice shook Nikolas out of his thinking.

"Grandmother, what are you doing here?" Nik said standing to great the older women.

"I hear there is a new heir to the Cassadine family." Helena said entering the room.


	11. Chapter 11

It had taken two weeks, but Sam and Jason were finally moved into their house, Spinelli had gotten the Penthouse. Sam was currently enjoying the silence of the house, raising two girls was anything but claiming. Molly was always making a mess with her experiments and Kristina was just a teenage girl. She had taken her break up pretty bad, but she was doing a little better. She had been spending more with Sonny, which was a good thing. Sam was brought out of her thoughts when, there was a knock at the door. She quickly put her baby name book down and headed toward the entryway.

"Sam, I am so glad that you are home." Robin said as she walked in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam smiled giving the young doctor a hug and closing the door.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Yeah, the girls are at school and Jason's at some meeting." Sam said showing her into the living room.

"I need some help, it's about Patrick." Robin sighed looking at her friend.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Okay, I know you and he and best friends, but I really need someone to talk too."

"First of all, you are like my sister and I am just glad that he finally asked you out." Sam smiled

"Okay, well we have gone out a few times and everything has been going good until a few days ago. We kinda slept together."

"Was that the problem?"

"No, far from it, it's what happened after that. I kind of panicked and left."

"Did you leave a note?"

"No I just left and I haven't heard from him since."

"You two are worse than Jason and I." Sam mumbled as the front door swung open."

"Thank God your home." Maxie said as she barged into the living room.

"Maxie, good to see you, come on in." Sam said sarcastically as the blond sat across from the other two.

"I never knocked anywhere you lived, why start now. Anyway I need help."

"Let me guess, boy trouble."

"Yes, Spinelli asked me to move in with him."

"Wait I thought you two broke up." Robin questioned.

"Mac is going to love that." Sam laughed.

"We got back together a few days ago, we broke up because I was trying to push him away because I was afraid I was going to screw it up and that's what I did."

"Hun, maybe you should just end thing, you haven't been happy with Spinelli."

"He loves me for me, I am never going to find someone like him, Sam."

"Sam, right Maxie, you shouldn't settle. I like Spinelli but I don't think he's the right guy for you." Robin added.

"I slept with someone, the guy that hit my car."

"How was he?" Sam asked

"Sam, this is going to kill Spinelli."

"What? You guys were split at the time." Sam replied trying to make the young girl feel better. "Okay, Robin you are going to call Patrick and Maxie you are going talk to Spinelli and tell him you are not ready to move in." Sam said standing up wanting to settle their problems, so she could go meet Jason.

"So, have you told Sam yet? Sonny asked as the two sat in their office of the newly required Italian restaurant.

"No, but I know that she is not going to like it, I just want her and the baby to be safe." Jason said as he sat down, thinking how to tell Sam that she will be getting a bodyguard.

"Well, I think John is a good enough person. I mean he has proven his loyalty time after time." Sonny said as he took a sip of coffee. It had been six months since Antony Zacharia was put in prison and Sonny had acquired all their assets.

"Well, why don't you tell Sam then."

"No, I had enough trouble telling Carly that she couldn't go anywhere without Max, she threw a vase at my head." Sonny mumbled as he touched the bump.

"You probably deserved it." Sam smiled as she walked in and gave Jason a kiss and Sonny a peck on the cheek.

"I thought you weren't coming because you fell asleep again." Jason smirked

"Just because I occasionally doze off, doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing anything. So why did I have to meet you here?" Sam asked crossing her arms and leaning against the desk.

"I am assigning you a guard." Jason stated, "There are some rumors going around and we can't be too careful." He added after seeing Sam's reaction.

"Who is he?"

"John Zaccaria."

"You are forcing him to be my bodyguard, that's so nice of you." Sam said turning as the door opened to show the Zaccaria.

"You two already know each other. Sam you are not going to try and lose him or anything like that, he is going to stay with you, when I am not around." Jason informed the women who didn't look to happy.

"Fine, can I go now?" She asked getting hungry.

"Yeah, but take Johnny with you." Sam didn't say anything and just pulled the taller man out the door with her.

"At least she didn't break anything and we know he will stay out of trouble." Sonny said going back to his paper work.

Sam walked out of Kelly's happy and stuffed, Jason had become very protective over Sam ever since finding out she was pregnant and that meant even what she ate. He wanted her to eat healthy, he even went as far as taking her peanut butter away. Johnny just walked quietly behind her. "Sam." A person called, making the brunet freeze as she tried to hid the brown bag that had brownies for later. "I have been looking everywhere for you." Sam turned to see her blond best friend.

"Get in any more fights?" Sam asked laughing.

"Shut it or I'll tell Jason where your food is hidden."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Why are you here?" Carly asked Johnny finally noticing him.

"I'm supposed to watch Sam."

"Which is code for keeping me out of trouble."

"Johnny can you go get Sam a water? She looks like she needs one." Carly said as she watched the man walk back into Kelly's.

"We are going on a mission and you are going to drive ." Carly said as she pulled Sam to the parking lot.

Sam sat there wondering how she always got herself into these situations. After Carly had dragged her to the car, Sam was ordered to drive to the courthouse, where the two sat now. " Here put these on." Carly muttered handing Sam a pair of big sunglasses.

"Carly, why are we here?" Sam asked knowing it was easier to go along with the plan than argue.

"Jax has been making a lot of calls to some lawyer and I think we he trying to get a case against Sonny."

"And you know this how?" Sam asked looking at the blond.

"Spinelli. Here." Carly said as she pulled a jar of peanut butter from her huge tote bag.

"This bribing be with food is only going to last so long." Sam mumbled as she opened the jar and took the spoon.

"Seven months to-do exact." Carly smiled as she saw a limo pull up. "That's Jax's." Carly added watching the court entrance waiting for Jax to come out. A few minutes later, he came out followed by a women with shoulder length brown hair. "Who the hell is that?"

"Probably the lawyer, this is Jax we are talking about." Sam said taking a spoonful of school.

"Follow him." Carly ordered as she pulled out her phone. Sam was just about to set her food aside when their was a knock on the window.

"Johnny, hi." Sam said with a smile.

"Nice, little plan."

"It worked didn't it, now get in the car. We have to go." Carly said dialing her phone.

"Wait trade with me." Sam said as she jumped put of the driver seat and headed toward the back seat. Johnny didn't say anything and just did as he was told. Thinking it was better to be with Sam, then explaining to Jason that he lost here.

The trio pulled into the parking lot of the Metro Court a fem moments later. Carly was immediately in her bag of tricks. "You we really ready for anything." Sam stated as she watched Carly pull out a red haired wig.

"Okay here's the plan, I want to know who this women is and if she's a threat to Sonny or not."

"I think you're more worried that she is after Jax." Sam commented as she stuck the spoon in her mouth.

"That has nothing to-do with that, so we just need to wait for someone." Carly said as she pulled on the wig, keeping her sunglasses on. "You are going to stay with me, but put this on." Carly said as she looked at Johnny and throwing a tie and coat at him.

"I would do it." Sam informed the man that gave Carly a questioning look.

"Sam, here." Carly said handing Sam a blond wing and a pair of glasses. "And you will be playing Dr. Drake's date." Carly smiled seeing the doctor make his way over to the car.

"What is wrong with Sam that I had to..." Patrick stopped seeing the three. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We're spying on Jax." Carly said as it was nothing. "You and Sam are going in together and than John and I will a few minutes later." Carly said as they got out of the car.

"How did you get dragged into this?" Patrick asked the mobster who looked very uncomfortable.

"I am Sam's guard." He mumbled as Carly grabbed his arm and headed to the hotel.

"You got roped into another one of Carly's crazy plans." Sam smiled and grabbed Patrick's hand.

"It could be worse, but why are we doing this?" Patrick asked as they got in the elevator.

"You know that Carly moved out, because Jax was going to falsify evidence to get Sonny convicted right?" She asked as she hit the button.

"Yeah, and I know that she is now sleeping with Sonny, I don't understand why she cares who Jax is seeing now."

"Just like you and Robin. This is Carly we are talking about, she really loved Jax and part of her still does, but her heart has always belonged to Sonny. She is not in an easy place right now and needs something to distract her." Sam explained as the doors opened.

"Here we go Honey." Patrick smirked as they walked into the restaurant and to the hostess.

"I really don't think this is part of job description." Johnny mumbled as he played with his tie.

"Well, you are supposed to protect Sam and this is basically what we do everyday." Carly smiled as they got off the elevator.

"Hi, we have reservation under Casey Townson." Carly said in a southern accent.

"Sure, right by the window." The hostess said as she showed them to their table that just happened to be across from Jax's.

"What do we do now?" Johnny asked as he took a sip of his water.

"I need to talk to her, we need to get rid of Jax." She mumbled taking out her phone and texting Sam, who was on the other side of Jax's table.

Sam sat watching as Carly and Johnny made their way in. Patrick didn't say anything and continued to pick at his lunch. "So you and Robin?" Sam asked as she drank her ice tea.

"We are good."

"Really, because I know you haven't called her. You are making the same mistakes as last time."

"She just up and left."

"Because she was scared you would regret it, not that I can blame her." Sam said looking at her phone, just as the waitress walked by. "I can not believe you, you said you loved me and now I find out you are sleeping with my friend." Sam yelled as she shot up. Patrick was just in shock not saying anything. "Well I hope your happy, because you knock me us you ass." Sam said shooting her arms in the air and knocking the tray out of the waitress's hand and straight onto Jax. Sam just winked at Carly before heading to the elevator.

"I am so sorry about her, Jax let me help you." Patrick said as he moved the tray.

"You have more pressing matters." Jax said pushing the doctor away and heading toward the bathroom.

"I love your dress." Carly said taking the opportunity to talk to the women.

"Oh thank you, It's Gucci." The brunet said looking at Carly.

"Was it a gift from your boyfriend?"

"Oh no, we're that far yet."

"Really, how long have you been together, if you don't mind me asking you are just so cute together." Carly stated trying to bit her tongue.

"About a month. I met him while I was on a case."

"Case, are you a lawyer?" Carly asked finally getting the information that she wanted.

"Actually, yes I am." She said as she saw Jax coming back.

"That's great, it was nice talking to you." Carly smiled as she grabbed Johnny's arm and headed toward the elevator.

"He is sleeping with her, I know it." Carly said pulling off her wig as they headed into Sam's house. Johnny was parking the car and Patrick had headed home.

"Carly, you are sleeping with Sonny." Sam said opening the jar as they walked into the living room.

"No, Sam." Carly said reaching for Sam's peanut butter jar.

"I am not a dog, Carly." Sam said as she flipped the light on.

"Well, Samantha, I was wondering when you were going to arrive home." A voice from the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh Crap." Carly yelled as she jumped a little. "You crazy old lady, what are you doing here?" She added as she walked closer to Sam, a little unsure what the women wanted.

"Caroline, loud as always. I am here to congratulate my granddaughter on bring the next Cassadine into this world." Helena said coming closer to the two.

"If you think you are taking my child from me, I will kill you." Sam threatened putting a hand on her stomach.

"My dear, you have no reason to fear me, I only want to wish you and your child the best."

"This is not like you Helena, let me guess you poisoned the water." Carly added.

"I am in town on other matters, ones that you are already aware of." Helena said as she took a seat, just as the front door opened, showing Johnny standing with his gun out.

"I heard loud voices." He said coming into the room.

"Well, it took you long enough." Carly mumbled as she sat across from the older women, knowing she needed to play nice.

"Helena, what are you talking about?" Sam asked wanting to know why her grandmother was in town.

"Well there is a threat to our family, that needs to be taught her place and I will require some help."

"You want the help from a Spencer?" Carly asked astounded.

"I saw the damage you have done to her already and you are loyal to my granddaughter."

"Wait you are talking about Elizabeth." Sam interrupted.

"Yes, my dear, I thought you would want her to be out of your life. She is a nuisance to you and Nikolas and needs to be taken care of."

"Why do you care so much about me and this child, I am not a true Cassadine after all."

"That is where you are wrong, you carry our name and contrary to what Natasha told you, we do take care of our own." Helena said standing, "I will be in touch." She added as she left ignoring the man that stood by the door.

"Well your a great guard." Carly mumbled throwing the wig at him.

"I was parking the car, who was that lady?" He asked taking his coat off.

"That was my grandmother, she has me a little worried."

"What with the wanting to bond? I am curious about her plan. Anything to get that whore back." Carly said pouring herself a drink.

"I never had much contact with her growing up, because Alexis wanted nothing to-do with them. But Nik says you can't completely trust her." Sam sighed sitting.

"Like you can trust him." Carly said as she took a sip of her drink.

"All I am saying is we should be careful either way." Sam said as her phone rang looking at the id she saw that it was Kristina's school. "Hello." She asked her voice full of worry.

"Ms. Cassadine, this is Mrs. Walters, there has been a problem with Micheal Corinthos and your sister, we were unable to get in touch with Mrs. Jacks." The secretary replied.

"I am on my way." Sam stated ad she shut her phone, "Looks like you forgot something in your magic bag."

"What would that be?" Carly asked standing.

"Your phone, it seems Micheal and Kristina are in trouble and one guess what's it about."

"Kiefer. Damn that boy, oh don't give me that look. You bribed Kristina into moving with a car and I told Micheal if he looked after his sister, I would get him one. Yet you took him, because he don't want to be seen with me." Carly rambled as she stood.

"Well I hope he beat Kiefer's ass, it's far less worse than what Jason or Sonny would do if he laid another hand on Krissy." Sam mumbled as she pulled on her coat. "Why don't you go pick up the kids and I'll go to the school."

"Why do you get to go?" Carly wined.

"Because there is a good chance you'll make things worse."

"Fine, but I want to know everything?" Carly said giving in and pulling her coat on.

"Hi, I'm Sam Cassadine and here about Kristina Davis." Sam said as she and Johnny arrived at the office.

"Right, everyone is in there." The secretary said pointing to an open door.

Sam didn't say anything and just walked toward the door, motioning for Johnny to stay not wanting to cause a scene. As she entered the room she saw the three teens sitting in front of a large oak desk and saw an older couple dressed in very expensive clothes. "Ms. Cassadine, I am glad you can make it." Mr. Douglus said as Sam took a seat next to Kristina. "Will Mrs. Jacks be joining us?" He asked folding his hands.

"She had a prior commitment, I am Micheal's aunt and godmother." Sam said wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I do not think we need to waste anymore time, we all now who is to blame for this altercation." Mr. Bauer stated as he looked toward Micheal.

"What happened?" Sam asked as she tried to understand on the situation.

"Micheal and Kiefer had a minor altercation." Mr. Douglus said as he placed his hands on his desk.

"Micheal, what happened?" Sam asked as she looked at the younger boy and than to her sister who was starting to get a black eye.

"Kiefer was talking to Krissy, she asked him to leave and he wouldn't. All I did was push him away from Krissy." Micheal explained.

"There was a fight and Kristina got in the middle." Mr. Douglas sighed.

"With all due respect Miss. Cassadine, I think it is amazing that you took the responsibility of raising your sisters but there is much you need to learn when it comes to parenting." Mrs. Bauer said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam spat.

"I am saying that you can not just believe everything a child says. Micheal has a volatile past, he has gotten into countless fights at school. While Kiefer is a model student."

"Really, how do you explain the black eye my sister has. But, I am guessing you are going to blame it on her brother." Sam said getting angry.

"Children need a stable home and from Kiefer tells us neither Micheal nor Kristina have one. I think the best thing to-do is leave those monsters for the sake of your sisters. How anyone be so selfish and put their children in constant danger I will never know." Mrs. Bauer said as she looked straight at Sam.

"Right, well I would hate to be a stuck up bitch like you and your not exactly mother of the year." Sam said as she stood up. "Kristina, Micheal let's go." Sam said as she walked toward the door, the two teens following.

"Sam, that was awesome." Micheal smiled as the four headed out to the car.

"Yeah, well not a word to your father or Jason and defiantly not Carly." Sam said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Sam, are you okay?" Kristina asked as she went to her sister.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." Sam mumbled as she leaned against the car.

"Sam, why don't we take you to the hospital." Johnny said as he helped her into the car.

"Johnny, I am fine."

"Sam, I think that he is right." Kristina said as she got into the car.

"Fine." Sam sighed seeing that she was clearly out numbered.

"Why are you so upset?" Sonny asked as he sat across from Carly at the Italian restaurant. Carly had taken Molly and Morgan for some desert after she picked them up from school.

"It's Micheal."

"What happened?"

"Micheal is growing up and doesn't need me as much anymore, I mean he even asked her to pick out his car not me."

"Well, your his mother and the boss, while Sam is the fun aunt." Sonny said with a smile.

"I want to be the fun one, I miss my little boy, Sonny and Morgan is getting older too."

"What are you asking for Carly?"

"Sonny I want a baby."

"Well, you will have one in a few months." Sonny smirked

"No, one of our own. Think how much fun it would be to have two babies running around ."

"I think you and Sam pregnant at the time is going to be more fun." Sonny whispered.

"Is that a yes?" Carly asked as she leaned over and gave Sonny a quick peck on the cheek, just as her phone rang. "Yeah, alright, we are on our way." Carly hurried as she shut her phone. "Sonny, we have to go to the hospital, it's Sam, she fainted at the hospital." Carly said as she headed to the car, while Sonny got Molly and Morgan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Sam, you are going to be fine." Patrick mumbled as he pushed some of her hair back from her face. To say Patrick was worried was an understatement, when Sam first came in, she seemed fine just complaining of some dizziness, than all the sudden she fainted.

"Carly and the others are on the way." Robin said as she came in, her tone full of worry for the woman she had come to look at as a sister. "Patrick, she is going to be fine, Sam is a fighter." Robin comforted as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is taking so long?" Carly yelled as they sat in the waiting room. They all had arrived an hour ago and were still waiting to see Sam, Robin told them that Dr. Lee was now in there with Sam and Jason. Sonny, Carly, Micheal and Kristina were now in the waiting room. Johnny had taken the kids home to wait for the others.

"Carly, you need to claim down, this is a hospital." Elizabeth informed the blond.

"Don't even start with me, you whore. Sam was under a lot of stress thanks to you and Nikolas." Carly yelled, not wanting to deal with the nurse.

"Carly, Sam needs you right now." Patrick said from where he sat next to Kristina and Molly.

"If someone doesn't get her away from me, you are going to regret it." Carly snapped as she turned away from the nurse.

"Carly, you are just proving to everyone the type of person you really are, yelling at a pregnant women." Elizabeth informed the blond.

"At least I don't sleep with anything that has a pulse. Does Lucky know he's about to be a father? Oh that's right you also slept with his brother." Carly laughed.

"You are not going to be the one to tell him either." Elizabeth snapped.

"Enough, we are here for Sam. Elizabeth shouldn't you be doing something like I don't know a job." Maxie interrupted as she stood by the elevator.

"Liz, can you go check on the patent in room 15." Robin said as she came over to the small group.

"Thanks, for taking care of that, the last thing we need is another fight between Carly and Liz." Patrick smirked.

"How is my sister?" Kristina asked as she walked up to the young doctor.

"She is fine, Dr. Lee said that you all can go see her now." Robin informed as Carly shoot up and headed toward her best friend's room.

"What happened?" Sonny asked his old friend.

"She was just a little dehydrated and under some stress, which caused her to faint." Robin informed Sonny before heading back toward the nurse's station.

"I am so glad your okay." Carly mumbled as she hugged Sam. "What happened ?" Carly asked as sat next to Sam.

"Dr. Lee said that Sam needs to take it easy and stay hydrated." Jason spoke from the chair next to Sam's bed.

"This gives him another reason to be more over protected." Sam laughed.

"Sam, it's not a joke. You scared me." Jason said standing and kissing Sam on the head. "Which is why I want to know what you did today?"

"You already have Johnny to spy on me, anyway I am a little stressed out about the whole situation between Nik and Elizabeth."

"Which remind me, the old bat has more to deal with than she thought, little Lizzie is pregnant." Carly smirked as she looked at the two.

"You have got to be kidding me. I wonder what my grandmother has to say about this." Sam said mostly to herself.

"When did Helena see you?" Jason asked nervous what the women wanted.

"After their little stake out." Patrick said coming in. "Sam you are free to go, as long as you avoid stress. That means no wig wearing adventures or almost punching parents." Patrick said with a smirk, "Yeah, Micheal and Kristina told me all about it." After seeing Sam shocked face.

"Really, you did not just tattle on me."

"What are you five?" Patrick asked as he left the room.

"We are going to talk about this later." Jason added as he left the room so Sam could get dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Maxie, what is wrong with you?" Robin asked as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"You will never guess what I just saw." Maxie breathed as she gasped for air.

"You are going to tell me either way." Robin mumbled as went back to her her book.

"You are going to want to hear this." Maxie yelled as she grabbed the book and threw it behind her.

"Fine, what is it you saw Maxie?" Robin asked playing along.

"Well, I was out trying to avoid Spinelli, who will not take the hint. I mean really I have been avoiding him for almost three weeks and he thinks I am just working, how thick can he be." She rambled on as she took a seat next to her cousin.

"Right, Maxie get to the point."

"So I was walking by the jewelery store and guess who I saw there." Maxie smiled, " No wait, never mind it will take you for ever." Maxie said after thinking about it. "It was Jason and Kristina." Maxie grinned.

"So?" Robin asked not seeing what was so important.

"Well, me being the curious person I am, I watched him pick a ring out. Not just any ring but an engagement ring." Maxie explained as she jumped up.

Sam sighed as she threw the magazine down, after her little stunt at the hospital, Jason had make it very clear that Sam was not to be put under any stress, he even went as far as not allowing Nikolas to see Sam, as well as allowing Carly timed visits after hearing about the little trip to the Metro Court. That was almost two weeks ago, Sam was now four months pregnant and going to find the sex of the baby today. Hearing the clicking of heels Sam turned to see said blond making her way off the elevator.

"He said I couldn't ride with you, not anything about meeting you at the hospital." The blond smiled as she came over and sat next to her friend. "Anyway, I miss my best friend, since Jason banished me from your house."

"That really didn't stop you from getting in, I personally love you climbing the trellis." Sam laughed as she remember Jason kicking Carly out after he caught her bring Sam brownies. Which caused the blond to climb through the window just to fill Sam in on Elizabeth's baby drama, breaking the window at the same time.

"I had to get stitches from that stupid glass, Patrick thought it was the funnest thing." Carly groaned as she rubbed her arm. "So where's Jason?"

"He went to sign us in, I can't wait to find out what I am having."

"I know than we can finally do some real shopping."

"That and Jase promised that if everything went okay today, I am allowed to go back to my normal routine, as long as Johnny is with me. "

"What? You mean no more almost punching mothers?" Carly asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely not." A deep voice said from behind the girls.

"Hey, Jase." Carly smiled innocently as she shot up and gave him a hug.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" He asked after the blond pulled away.

"I am here to get my stitches out, thank you very much."

"She really is." Another voice said joining the group.

"Oh now you come to save us." Carly said sarcastically as she glared at the doctor. "You better not be my doctor, I rather have Robin."

"Well, I am. What is your problem?"

"You told Jason about the little incident at the Metro Court and forced Jason to get all protective. Forcing me to have to climb through a window, get cut and be here now." Carly rambled as she stood up.

"Technically I didn't tell Jason anything, I just hinted at it." Patrick replied as he let the way to the exam room.

"Walks like a duck and quacks like a duck." Was all that could be heard as the two walked around the corner.

"Those are your friends." Jason smirked as he pulled her into a hug. "You know I only want you and the baby to be healthy right?" He asked.

"I know, but Jason I am not going to break, I am pretty tough you know." She smiled

"I know, it's just getting that call, scared the hell out of me, Sam." He mumbled kissing her head.

"Well the baby and I are just fine. I promise I will be more careful and take it easy though." Sam sighed as the a nurse called her name.

"Maxie, you can't say anything about this." Robin said moving toward the blond.

"Even I know not to spill something this big." Maxie stated as she picked up a magazine. "Anyway, I am going to pick the girls up at Sam's and we are going to get food for tonight." Maxie said throwing the magazine back down and standing.

"Sam is still coming tonight, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I am not so sure about Jason though. Dad mentioned something to Spinelli and now he is coming too."

"Why are you so unhappy about that? I thought that you and he had worked things out."

"Every time I try to break up with him, he does something sweet and that makes me feel so much worse. It's just that I need someone who challenges me not forgives me for everything. God that sounds so mean."

"Sweetie, if that's how you feel than you need to be honest with hims it's the right thing to-do." Robin said pulling the girl into a hug.

"Well, it can't be tonight with all the extra company, since Dad invited Patrick too." Maxie smirked as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Sam just pulled her coat tighter as she walked through the cemetery, after leaving the hospital, Jason had left her in Johnny's care, so he could take care of some business. Sam came to a stop as she saw the name on the stone.

"Hey Mom." Sam sighed as she knelt on the ground, "You should see Krissy and Molly, they are doing better, but they miss you so much, we all do. Krissy has finally dumped that idiot, she may have had a little help of course." Sam laughed, "Mac has been great Mom, he has been there for me and the girls, we go over there once a week for dinner. It's our own little dysfunctional family. I actually have really good news, Mom, you are going to be a grandma." Sam smiled as her eyes began to tear. "I wish you were here, Mom, I am so afraid I am going to mess this up. I just really need you I need to know I am doing this right."

"Sam?" A voice said from behind the brunet. She quickly turned to see Lucky standing there.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" Sam asked quickly wiping her tears and turning to face the young cop.

"Something you are, visiting Emily." Lucky said helping Sam stand. "Sam, I wanted you to know that I....."

"Look Lucky, I have been meaning to call you." Sam interrupted as she walked over to a near by bench. "It's just that I really didn't know what to say." She added sitting down.

"Sam, I'll admit the way I found out could have been better, but I will hand it to Carly she knows how to make an impact." Lucky smiled as he sat down.

"You are handling this a lot better than I thought." Sam replied.

"I have had sometime to process it, the pain is still there, but I need to move on for Cam's sake at least." Lucky said thinking of his little boy. "I'm sorry that Liz put you in the middle of this."

"We both know she is not my favorite person, but she needed to be the one to tell you not someone else, I wish this didn't have to happen this way, but I think you need to make it clear to her how you feel about everything." Sam added knowing that Elizabeth would try to worm her way back into her friend's life.

"I moved out already, Maxie actually helped me find a place. The only time I see her is when I am picking Cameron up."

"Lucky, I don't know how you do it, no matter how many times she betrays you, you are able to just brush it off."

"Hating someone takes too much energy and doesn't help make things better. The only thing I can do is move forward and hope things will work out for everyone."

"I don't know how you can be so positive."

"Sam, I now you are afraid that you are going to mess something up, but that's part of life. I know you, you're a strong girl and if you mess up, you're just going to pick yourself back up and be fine." He said standing. "I have to get back to work, if you need anything don't be afraid to call." Lucky added as he pulled the girl into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sam, I can't believe you didn't wait for me, anyway I am pick up some food and I'll meet you at the house, after your little family dinner." Carly said leaving a message on Sam's phone before heading into Kelly's to pick up her order. After Carly had gotten her stitches taken out, she had waited for Sam and Jason only to be told by her favorite nurse that they had already left.

"Hey Mike, Is my food ready yet?" Carly asked coming in not noticing the man standing close behind her.

"Yup, I threw some extra brownies in there for you and Sam." He smiled as he placed the bag on the counter.

"You know us too well." Carly smirked as she placed the money on the table and turned around only to bump into a man with gray hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a woman, her name is Samantha Cassadine."

"And I am looking for the the little elves that fix your shoes." Carly spat as she headed out of Kelly's leaving the man in her wake.

"So how's Sam?" Sonny asked as he poured himself a drink.

"She's good, the doctor gave her a clean bill of health, we're waiting to tell everyone about the baby till she tells her family tonight."

"Carly's not going to be happy about that."

"Sam promised that she would come over after dinner at Robin's."

"You're not going?" Sonny asked as he sat at his desk.

"No, having dinner with the police commissioner is the last thing I need right now." Jason said as he sat on the other side.

"How is Sam taking that?" Sonny asked with a smirk.

"She is fine with it, I really don't think she wants me around right now, she actually wants to take Johnny with her."

"Maybe it's the fact that she has only stuck with you for the past two weeks." Carly smiled as she barged into the office.

"Carly, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, that I wanted to come see my favorite guys." She replied as she sat on Sonny's desk.

"Let me guess, you want to find out about the baby?" Jason asked crossing his arms.

"No, I already know." She smiled innocently.

"Did you run into Sam?"

"Nope." Carly said as she looked at her watch. "Well, I am going to pick Morgan from practice, I expect you to be at the house as soon as Sam gets home."

"Carly." Jason called.

"Do not use that tone with me. You and Sam are to blame for this, Sam was going to tell Robin before she told me. You can't blame me for bribing some technicians."

"She was going to tell you tonight and she did invite you to go to Robin's for dinner too." Jason pointed out.

"Like I would have dinner with that women, I am going to pick my son up and I better see you later." Carly spat as she slammed the door.

"And she wants to have another." Sonny mumbled as she left.

"Sam I am so glad you could come." Mac smiled as he pulled the girl into a hug, "The girls are already here." Mac said leading the way to the backyard.

"Mac, thanks for inviting me, I hope you don't mind me bring a friend. Mac this is Johnny." Sam smiled as she motioned to the taller man behind her.

"So am I hoping too much that you and Jason are over."

"Uncle Mac, knock it off." Robin said coming into the yard. "Sam, you know the more the merrier." She smiled as she set the plate down, "It's nice to meet you, Johnny." She added as she took a seat next to Patrick.

"Thanks for having me." Johnny murmured as he pulled out a seat for Sam and than sitting himself.

"You know you are really making the rest of us look bad." Patrick said to the younger man.

"I see that you too are better." Sam smiled looking at the two doctors.

"Yup, it seems you had some good advice after all."

"This is not a time for fighting, it is a joyous event we are all able to be here together." Spinelli added trying to break up the playful bickering.

"Spinelli, it's not worth it." Molly sighed.

"Alright, we are dying to know what the baby is." Kristina said not being able to wait anymore.

"No, wait for me." A voice yelled from inside the house.

"She is finishing the salad." Robin informed Sam.

"No way she could mess that up." Patrick snickered

"Okay. I am here, tell us...." Maxie stopped as she zeroed in on the man sitting next to Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maxie yelled at the black haired man that sat next to Sam.

"I'm here for dinner." Johnny smirked as he placed an arm around Sam's chair.

"Wait this is … Oh my god." Sam blurted out as it all hit her.

"All I wanted was a nice family dinner." Robin sighed, as she understood the situation.

"I love when they do this, the whole communicating without really talking." Patrick mumbled as he took a sip of beer.

"Maximista, what troubles you?" Spinelli asked his voice full of concern and standing up.

"Maxie, why don't you take a seat, Sam was just going to tell us her good news." Mac commented not having an idea what was going on.

"You know, I totally forgot I have an errand to run for Kate." Maxie said as she quickly set the bowl on the table and turned for the door, when a voice called out for her.

"Maxie sit down." Mac ordered as he picked the plate with steaks up.

"Maximista, how do you know fair Samantha's friend?" Spinelli asked as he grabbed the bowl that was being past around.

"We bumped into each other a few times" Johnny said with a smirk.

"So, Sam who were going to tell us the good news." Robin smiled as she tried to turn the conversation around.

"Right, am I going to have a little niece or nephew?" Maxie smiled, grateful for the subject being changed.

"Well, Jason and I are going to have a little ….."

"Sorry, I am late." A voice called as he walked into the back yard.

"Lucky, I am so glad you could come." Robin smiled knowing the hard time her friend has been going through.

"I'm not, we were just getting to the good part." Maxie complained as she sat on down.

"You are inpatient as always." Johnny smirked.

"Now is really not a good time." Maxie mumbled started piling good on her plate.

"Lucky, why don't you take a seat and ignore my cousin." Robin smiled motioned to the seat next to her. "Now Sam, tell us."

"We are having a little....." Sam went to spoke but was interrupted again.

"Spinelli will you just stop." Maxie yelled as she pushed his hands away from her plate. "I can cut my own food, I am not five."

"I was only trying to help."

"That's all you are ever trying to-do, you are suffocating me. You are always there and I really can't do this any more."

"Maximista, we can work through this. Just tell me what is wrong?"

"I need someone to challenge me, not roll over. I care for you Spinelli but I can't be in this relationship anymore." She yelled standing up.

"Maximista, please I don't understand." Spinelli whispered as he stood up.

"Spinelli, please I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"What are you talking about? Maximista you could never hurt me." He smiled as he walked toward her.

"Spin, I can be with you anymore, it is tearing me up inside ."

"Maxie now is not the time." Robin interrupted knowing what was about to come.

"What ever it is we can work through it." He smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Spinelli I slept with someone else." Maxie blurted out as she pulled away from him.

"I do not understand."

"She means she met someone else." Johnny said standing and pulling the blond into his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam yelled. "You are the one that hit Maxie." Sam looked toward the two.

"I really must be going now." Spinelli mumbled grabbing his bag and heading toward the door.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Patrick smirked as he took a sip of beer.

"Who would have thought coming here, would make me feel better?" Lucky added as he picked up his beer.

"You two are such a big help." Robin complained as she stood up and went to her cousin.

"What the hell, do you think you were doing?" Maxie yelled as she shoved Johnny off of her and stormed into the house.

"Trying to help you, the guy was obviously not taking the hint." He said defending himself.

"You know what, I would like to propose a toast to Maxie. She has finally seen the light and dumped the computer geek." Mac smiled as he held him glass in the air.

"These are the men that we surround ourselves with." Sam sighed as she grabbed Johnny and brought him back to the table.

"I really don't think you'll like this one anymore than the last." Patrick started but was stopped when someone stepped on his foot.

"Spinelli and Maxie were not destined to be together, that's all."

"Molly it's not that easy, just because you break up with someone doesn't mean your feelings go away."

Kristina sighed to her little sister.

"But, Maxie …."

"Enough, this is not our business." Sam replied as she looked at her sisters than to Johnny, "Someone should go talk to her."

"I get it." Johnny said as he stood up and headed toward the house.

"I am so happy, that my whole family is under the same roof." Mac smiled. "I am so proud of all my girls."

"Uncle Mac, I think you had too much." Robin said getting up and taking his beer from him.

"Maxie, look I didn't mean to cause you any problem with you and your boyfriend." Johnny said as he walk toward the couch.

"Ex, you know I should be thanking you." She sighed as she turned to the man, "I have tried to break up with him so many times, and believe me I am so sorry I hurt him, but to be honest I feel like a weight have lifted off my shoulders."

"Well, than I guess you owe me a thank you." He smirked as he sat next to her.

"That can be arranged." She smiled as she moved closer to the man.

"I have an idea." Lucky said as he looked around the table.

"I'm a little scared." Sam smiled.

"Well, we are here to celebrate, and what better way too, than with icecream." Lucky added.

"I like that idea." Molly smiled.

"Let's go." Sam almost yelled.

"Ice cream craving now?"

"Great diagnose, doctor."

"Well, let's go," Kristina said standing.

An hour later the group had managed to make it to Kelly's and now were all sitting in a booth eating.

"Lucky, I think this is the best idea, you have ever had." Sam smiled as she ate her sundae.

"So, with all the entertainment, I still don't know what my future grandchild will be." Mac said with a smile as he looked toward Sam. Sam was unable to say anything, but look at him in amazement.

"Mac, I don't know what to say."

"Sam, I have known you for a long time, not always in the best but I have seen the amazing women you have grown into, Sam I am so proud of who you have become and am honored to think of you as my daughter." Sam just shot up and hugged the older man.

"Sam, come on, I am dying here please tell me." Maxie begged as she pushed her sundae away.

"Alright, I am going to have a baby girl." Sam smiled as she pulled out of Mac's grasp.

"God help us another Cassadine women." Lucky laughed as he pulled him friend into a hug.

"We are not all bad." Kristina laughed as she hugged her sister.

"I see everything went well." A voice called from the door.

"Jase." Sam smiled as she threw her arms around the man.

"Jason, congratulations, I was wonder if I could have a word." Lucky stated as he shook Jason's friend.

"Yeah, Sam you'll be okay?" The man asked looking at the women at his side.

"I'll be fine." Sam smiled wondering what Lucky had to say to Jason of all people.

"So, tomorrow, we are going shopping and talking about names." Maxie smiled as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Maxie, I am sorry about Spinelli."

"Don't be, it was bound to happen. This is about you and my future niece." The blond smiled as she let go and went to sit down.

"I wanna go." Kristina whined.

"You have school tomorrow, which is why we have to head home."

"I'm going to drive Maxie back to her place, you'll be okay?" Johnny asked as he placed a hand on Sam's arm.

"Yup, we are heading to Sonny's anyway." Sam smiled and winked at the blond.

"Sam I am happy for you, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." Patrick smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck man, you are going to need it with all those girls." Patrick smiled to the man at the door before heading back to Robin.

"Come on girls, if we keep Carly waiting any longer she might hunt us down." She smiled as she grabbed the girls coats.

"When are they going to get here, it's been two hours already." Carly whined as she stood in front of the door watching like a hawk.

"Carly, claim down it's not like you don't already know." Sonny laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

"I know I am just so happy for Sam and Jase, they are having the family they always wanted." Carly said just as the sound of doors slamming echoed outside. "They're here." Carly yelled jumping up and down like a small child.

"Hello." Sam called out as she opened the door.

"It took you long enough." Carly smiled as she pulled her friend into a hug. "A baby girl, I am so happy for you have you thought about names, oh God, we need clothes and furniture."Carly rambled pulling them both to the couch.

"How do you know?" Sam asked

"She bribed the technician." Jason smirked as he sat on the arm on the couch.

"Of course, I did I was not going to let Robin know before me. So how was dinner?"

"Okay, Spin and Maxie broke up, you should probably talk with him Jase."

"I will, but we should get home, you have had a big day."

"I get it, Car, I'll call you in the morning for lunch." Sam said hugging both her friends before heading toward the door.

"You know, this little girl is going to have you wrapped around her finger." Sam smiled placing a hand on her stomach as she watched Jason climb into bed.

"Yeah, well you are going to be an amazing mom." Jason smirked as he placed a hand next to Sam's.

"I don't know Jason, I am so scared. I haven't exactly had the best example when it comes to family." She mumbled.

"Sam, I have seen you with your sister and the boys, Sam you are amazing and this is something you were meant to be. If Alexis was here now she would tell you the same thing." Jason said as he pulled Sam close to him.

"I miss her so much Jase, but I have to be strong for my sisters and I just wish she could be here." She said her eyes watering.

"Sam, you don't have to be strong all the time, especially around me. You have so many people her to help you and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Jason said slightly pulling away from Sam, "You know I had this whole romantic trip planned but this just seems right." Jason added as he stood in front of Sam. "Sam, the minute I saw you at the PCPD, we had this instant connection, and we slowly worked our way toward each other with some help from a crazy blond. We have been through so much together and it has only made us stronger. Samantha Cassadine will you marry me?" Jason asked as he got on one knee pulled out a little black box.

"What do you think?" Sam laughed as she jumped into his arms.

"I am hoping this means yes."

"Of course." She whispered as she kissed him.

"Samantha! Why did you not call me the moment he purposed." Carly said as she looked at the ring.

"I was a little occupied." Sam smiled as the waitress brought their food.

"I am putting my foot down on wedding planning, Maxie and you already dragged me all over town this morning for this baby." Patrick said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"No one ask you." Carly said smacking his arm. "Now names, have you pick any?" She asked looking back toward the brunet.

"There are a couple I like; Natalya, Diana and Chloe are my favorites right now." Sam replied as she ate her club.

"Those are pretty, but you have plenty of time. The wedding is what we need to figure out now." Carly smiled as she looked toward the door."Oh crap." as she saw the man that had just entered Kelly's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Are you sure your sister is going to be okay with this?" Johnny asked a little hesitantly. Sam had asked him to pick up Molly and Kristina from school and than meet at back at the house.

"Yeah, she thought this was a great idea." Molly beamed as she look at Kristina who had a huge smile.

"Maybe, I should call her." Johnny thought out loud as he pulled his phone out.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Kristina said as she pulled the phone from his hand. " Than I might just have to tell Jason that you haven't been with Sam all day, and you know how he is when he is angry."

"How do you know that?"

"You are normally at the house by breakfast and you you did take Maxie home, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happen." Kristina said with an innocent smile.

"Great a thirteen year old is blackmailing me." He mumbled to himself as he opened the car door.

"I'm sixteen." Kristina corrected as she led the way to a small building.

"What is it?" Sam asked as she looked around the room, stopping when a man wearing a suit caught her eye.

"Umm, nothing." Carly replied, her eyes not leaving the man.

"Well, nothing seems to be coming this way." Patrick said as he followed Carly and Sam's gaze to the door.

"Well, it seems we meet again." The man said as he came to a stop in front of the three.

"Too soon if you ask me." Carly spoke as she regained her composure.

"You know this guy?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes, he bumped into each other, the other day." The man smiled at the brunet.

"I wasn't talking to you. Mr..." Sam snapped.

" Kitaev, Demetri Kitaev. And you are?"

"I am Katie Carson and these are my friends Tim Drake and his fiancée Barbra." Carly smiled as she introduced everyone.

"What are you doing in town Mr. Kitaev? If you don't mind my asking." Patrick asked.

"I am in Port Charles for business purposes." Robert replied.

"Police business, I presume." Sam asked with a smile, "Your badge is showing." Sam added seeing the man having a confused look on his face.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all, I must me going now." Robert said bidding everyone goodbye than heading toward the door.

"Well, Sam you know how to clear a room."

"That was the best thing ever." Carly laughed.

"You have some explaining to to-do Katie." Sam commanded.

"Yeah, Have you been reading some _Batman lately_?" Patrick smiled.

"It was the first names that came to mind, blame Morgan."

"Carly."

"Alright, I was here the other day and bumped into that guy and he was asking if anyone knew a Samantha Cassadine. So I told him off as usual, I didn't know who he was so I made up names." Carly explained.

"Should we call Mac?" Patrick asked taking a sip of water.

"Are you stupid? This guy works for the feds." Carly practically yelled.

"Carly's right if he is working for the police, he might be after Jason or Sonny." Sam spoke up.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Carly asked with a smile.

"No way, am I getting involved."

"I want to know what this guy wants with me and the only way we can find out is to investigate him." Sam said as she thought, "But I am not doing anything dangouse, I did promise Jason." She later added seeing Patrick watching her.

"Yes! I will handle the undercover stuff, you don't even have to leave the couch, you can do a background check on the guy or something." Carly smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, she can take all the naps she wants."

"You and Jason, I swear, I feel asleep a few times that's it." Sam said as she slapped Patrick on the arm.

"Well, I have to go back to meet with Diane, Jax is making this whole thing more difficult that it needs to be." Carly sighed as she stood up.

"What is he doing now?" Sam asked, not understanding what was going on with the man she once thought was a friend.

"Trying to take my shares of the Metro Court from me, and guess who his new lawyer is?"

"The girl in the Gucci dress?"

"Yup." Carly said giving a weak smile before pulling on her jacket. "I'll come by, after the meeting." She added as she headed to the door.

"Where am I taking you?" Patrick asked as he threw money on the table.

"Would you mind if we stop at the PCPD before dropping me at the house."

"No, are you going to actually report this to the police?" Patrick asked as he handed the brunet her coat.

"What do you think, we both know my opinion on the police in this town, minus a few. They are too focused on taking down Sonny and Jason, that they are willing to blame any crime that will stick on those two. " Sam sighed as she took her jacket.

"So you are going to Lucky?"

"Yeah, I know that I can trust him, he has proven that."

"You really do keep odd company, I mean your boyfriend is an alleged hit man for the mob, your best friends with a detective and the police commissioner is like your father and let's not forget the Cassadine prince." Patrick mumbled as he lead the way to the parking lot.

"Your leaving out the manwhore of a doctor who is also my best friend."

"Right, the best surgeon in all of New York." He bragged as he unlocked the door of the car.

"What, not the best in the world." Sam smiled as she got in the car.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get home?" Molly asked as Johnny pulled into the driveway.

"I have to get ready." Kristina mumbled as she grabbed her bag and coat as the car pulled to a stop.

"For what?"

"A friend is coming over for a class project." Kristina replied as she opened the door and headed toward the house.

"Why would she have to get ready for a friend coming over?" Johnny asked the young girl as they walked to the house.

"Because it's a boy." Molly smiled as she struggled with the newest addition to the Cassadine-Morgan household.

"Hi, I am looking for Detective Spencer." Sam said as she walked up to the desk. After the officer pointed her toward the detective's desk.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked as he looked up from the papers on his desk.

"What? I can't just stop by and see my friend?" She asked with a smile as she sat next to the desk.

"You can, but you never come her unless it's for questioning." Lucky replied with a smirk.

"I was wondering if you can help me with something, it's about this guy at Kelly's, apparently he has been asking about me and I think he might be a cop."

"Do you have a name?" Lucky asked pulling out a pen.

"Yeah, Dimitri Kitaev." Sam sighed.

"I'll look and see what comes up, I know I can't stop you from telling Jason, just please stop him from doing something he will regret." Lucky said as he scribbled the name down.

"I will, Thank you." Sam smiled as she stood.

"Lucky, thank God, I've been looking for you everywhere." A whiny voice echoed through the station.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked standing.

"I was hoping we could talk, you have been avoiding me for the past week."

"Can you blame him, I mean you cheated on him again."

"Sam, what a shock. What did Jason kick you out and now you are trying to worm your way into Lucky's bed."

"Actually, I am perfectly happy in Jason's bed, the place you will never be." Sam smirked at the pregnant nurse as she said goodbye to Lucky. "Let me know is when you find anything out." Sam called over her shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Sam mumbled to the guards as they carried two large boxes into the house. She shut the door after the men left, as she turned to face the couch she was greeted by a dog sitting on the couch.

"Molly, Kristina!" Sam yelled not taking her eyes off the dog.

"I knew she wasn't okay with this." Johnny mumbled to the girls as they all walked into the living room.

"Who is this?" Sam asked as she pointed to the dog.

"Tristan, he's a Siberian Husky." Molly smiled as she walked to the puppy and picked him up.

"And he got here how?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Johnny took us to pick him up."

"Do not bring me into this."

"Sam, you did promise us a dog." Molly added.

"You know what, it's fine. But he is your responsibility." Sam sighed all she really wanted to-do was come home and relax. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Resulting in Kristina shooting up and running to the door.

"Who is that?" Sam asked wondering who could have caused her sister to move so fast.

"A boy, that she is working on a project with." Molly said not taking her attention off the puppy.

"A boy is coming here?" Sam asked a little amazed that any guy would willingly come here.

"Hopefully with a suit of armor or better yet a bullet proof jacket." Johnny smirked as he sat down next to the youngest Cassadine.

"James, come in." Kristina's voice could be heard from the entry way, "I would like you to met my sisters Molly and Sam and her friend Johnny." Kristina introduced everyone as she walked into the living room, "We'll be upstairs." She called pulling the boy up the stairs, before anyone could say anything.

"Molly why don't you invite Morgan over for dinner." Sam asked not liking her sister upstairs alone with a guy.

"Alright." Molly said as she walked toward the kitchen to call her cousin.

"I like the way you think."

"This way I am not directly spying on her, but I know nothing inappropriate with happen." Sam said standing and moving toward the boxes on the floor. "Can you help me bring these to the nursery?" Sam asked the young man.

An hour later,Sam sat on the floor of the nursery room attempting to put the crib together. Sam let out a yell as she threw the screwdriver across the room.

"Sam?" A familiar voice called from the door. She turned to see an amused looking Jason standing in the doorway with a box in hand.

"I have been trying to put it together for the last hour." Sam sighed as she walked over to him. "What are these?" She asked as she stood on her tip toes to look into the box.

"Some travel book." Jason mumbled.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Sam gushed as she gave him a hug.

"So want to tell me why Morgan and Molly are standing outside Kristina's room."

"She has a boy over for a school project." Sam said as she felt Jason tense up, "He seems really nice Jase."

"Have your talked to him?"

"No, I called Spinelli." Sam added with a smile.

"Now, I am going to leave this to you, while I go take a nice relaxing bath. Oh and the pizza should be here soon." Sam smiled as she left Jason along with the crib.


	17. Chapter 17

PUP Chapter 16

"So, who was this boy?" Carly asked as she took a seat at the table.

"His name is James and Kristina said they are just friends."

"But, you think differently?" Carly asked as she looked at the menu.

"The boy has been to our house, three times this week already. I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"Like that will happen, you forget, that she has a number of people to protect her." Carly smiled as the waiter came over.

"So, how has the research been going?" Sam asked after she placed her order.

"Well, Mr. Kitaev just so happens to be staying at the Metro Court. So I am working on that at the moment. What has Lucky said?"

"There are rumors that someone from the FBI is coming to town and he could be the one." Sam sighed.

"And what did Jason say?" Sam didn't say anything and just looked at her glass. "Sam, you haven't told him?" Carly yelled.

"We both know what would happen and the police are already sniffing around Sonny and Jase, thanks to Jax and the last thing I need right now is Jason going to jail trying to protect me."

"Well, look at my luck." A voice called from behind the women.

"Who the hell are you?" Carly asked as she turned around to face the black haired man.

"I'm Dominic Perilli." He smirked as he moved into the vacant seat between the women.

"That's nice, but I don't remember asking you to take a seat." She snapped back. "So let me make this easier for you since I think you might be a little slow. It is oblivious that you work for Sonny, I am Carly his wife and this is Sam, Jason's pregnant fiancée. So unless you want a bullet through the head, I'd leave is I was you." Carly said dismissively.

"Maxie, where have you been?" Robin asked as the blond sat down.

"My meeting rang a little longer than I thought." Maxie said as she pulled a mirror out to fix her hair.

"Funny, because I called your office and Lulu said you took a sick day." Robin smiled as she took a sip of coffee.

"Whatever, so what's the emergency?" Maxie asked as she put her mirror in her bag.

"It's Patrick."

"Well, what else is new. Are you sure I am the one you should be talking to? You just saw how I blew my last relationship apart." Maxie rambled as the waitress came over.

"I just need to talk to someone about this, there is a new doctor at GH and it turns out that her and Patrick are college sweethearts." Robin explained after she placed her order. "I can't do this again." She mumbled.

"Hey Mike, do you think we can this to go." Maxie smiled to the older man as she walked over to the counter and pulling out her phone at the same time.

"Well, isn't this cozy." Carly smirked as she walked toward the table that Jax was sitting at with a young looking girl. After having lunch with Sam, Carly headed back to the hotel to try and sort things out with Jax.

"Carly, what are you doing here?"

"Considering I still own this hotel." Carly smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Not for long."

"Jax, I came here hoping we could settle this without destroying each other. "

"You blew that chance when you went running to Sonny's bed."

"You tried to put the father of my children in jail for a crime he didn't commit, you tried to destroy my family."

"Anything I did was to try and protect our family, but you were to busy throwing yourself into Jason and Sonny's problems to see that."

"You knew the day you married me that Sonny and Jason were part of the package. It was stupid to come here, I thought part of the man I fell in love with was still inside you somewhere but I guess I was wrong. I take part of the blame for what happened, but I never lied to you." Carly said tearing up.

"I did it to help you realize how dangerous Sonny is."

"No, you did it to help with your insecurities, because you believed that I would cheat on you with Sonny. The sad part is Jax, I was willing to fight for us, at least until your latest stunt. The funny part is you are the one that brought Sonny and I back together again." Carly gave a sad smile as she composed herself. "Have fun with your girlfriend, you should get her home before curfew." Carly smirked before heading toward the elevator.

"So, this whats her name Lisa, knows Patrick from his college days?" Sam asked as she sat next to Maxie. After having lunch with Carly, Sam had gotten a text message from Maxie that Robin needed girl time.

"Yeah, she started at the hospital a week a ago." Robin said as she took a sip of her beer. "It's been nonstop table about the old days; how much of a risk taker Patrick was and how he wasn't one for commitment." She complained as she rolled her eyes.

"She probably isn't over Patrick." Maxie replied not thinking, "But that doesn't matter because, he is so into you." Maxie quickly added after she saw the look that Sam shot her.

"Patrick has changed a lot since he came here, Robin he really does like you and he does talk about you enough.

"We really shouldn't be here." Johnny mumbled from behind the girls.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as she turned away from the door.

"I think I should be asking that." He smirked as he watched Sam try to get herself out of this mess.

"I came to pick up the invitations for Molly's birthday, that I asked Maxie to order." Sam exclaimed as she pulled an envelope out of her bag and walked back toward the small group

"Right, I was going to drop them off at the house but Sam said that Kristina was having some guy come over to work on a class project or something. I didn't want to disturb them, because I know how much you hate it, when someone interrupts you and Sam." Maxie smirked as she sat down.

"Kristina is alone at the house with a boy?" Jason asked as he clenched his fists.

"Yup, and who knows what they are doing. I mean two hormonal teenagers all alone in a big house." Maxie teased.

"We are leaving now. Johnny make sure those two get home." Jason ordered as he grabbed Sam's hand and headed toward the door.

"Valkyrie, are you sure this is what the Goddess wants." Spinelli asked as he watched Carly open the door.

"Yes, I am sure. This man was looking for Sam and I want to know who hell he is."

"I fear we should have informed Stone Cold of our plan." Spinelli signed as the blond entered the room.

"Sam doesn't want Jason to know, she's scared that he is going to do something stupid and end up in jail. So I promised I would help her."

"But, he would want to know if Fair Samantha and child were in danger."

"I am protecting my family, Sam is under enough stress as it is. I promise that if we find anything that proves that Sam's life is in danger than we will go straight to Jason." She added as she looked around the room for anything that could help.

"Why were you at Jake's?" Sam asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Patrick called me, he overheard Maxie talking to you."

"How the hell does he even have your number? And there is no way the two of you are going to be friends." Sam sighed as she opened the door. "You would just use him as another spy."

"He is just looking out for you."

"Yeah, well maybe I am tired of everyone treating me like I am five years old."

"Sam you have been through a lot, and I just want you to be safe." He mumbled as he pulled her into a hug.

"I am a big girl Jason, and as much as you try you can't protect me from everything. I want you to trust me that if I need your help, I will ask." Sam sighed as she snuggled into his chest.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, you have already been through so much. I know how scared you really are about having this baby." Jason said as she pulled her over to the porch steps.

"Lucky, that's what he talked to you about that night." Sam exclaimed.

"He was worried, he just wanted me to know because he knew you wouldn't tell me. Sam you are not alone in this. You are going to be an amazing mother and everyone is going to be there for you. Our daughter is going to have an amazing crazy family, who is going to spoil her rotten. Alexis wouldn't want you to be sad right now, she would want you to live your life. She would be so proud of everything you have done." Jason explained as he pulled her close to him.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Sam sighed as her eyes started to tear. "

"Your never going to have to find out, I promise I am never going to push you away again. I love you too much to loose you again." He smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"Stupid hormones." She laughed as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I think Kristina and her friend have had enough alone time." Jason grimaced as he stood up than helped Sam.

"Jason, she is sixteen she is aloud to have a boyfriend." Sam explained as she opened the door.

"After the last incident, you are really going to let her."

"It's better than seeking out, we can't stop her from growing up, we can only hope that she has learned from her mistakes."

"And you are worried your not going to be a good mom." Jason smiled kissing her on her head. "You are never going to date." Jason added as he rubbed Sam's growing belly.

"Come on, I'll show you that she and James are just working on homework."

"Yeah, Biology maybe." He muttered.

"Krissy, we're home." Sam called as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, Sam we were just finishing up." Kristina smiled as she closed her book. "I am going to walk James out." She quickly added as she saw Jason's expression.

"See I told you, nothing to worry about. Can you go up and check on Molly and her puppy for me."

"Sure." He replied walking toward the stairs.

"Sam, I thought you would have gone to bed." Kristina said as she came back in and stared to clean up.

"Kristina Adela Corinthos Cassadine, what the hell were you thinking." Sam explained,

"What are you talking about?" Kristina asked clearly confused.

"The hickey on your neck the size of Delaware."

"It's nothing."

"Right let me guess you walked into a door. And after I just told Jason he had nothing to worry about. Go to your room and you better find some way to cover that before Jason sees it." Sam order the girl up stairs and than sat on the couch. "Daddy's right you are never dating." Sam added as she rubbed her stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Pup Chapter 19

"I will met up at the Pier, after I run this little errand." Sam said into the phone as she go off the launch.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in half an hour, I should be done by then. Are you sure you want to-do this alone." Patrick answered on the other line.

"I'll be fine. Plus this is for Molly, I am not going to let this thing between Nik and I, ruin her party. Plus I miss Spencer." Sam replied as she was greeted by Alfred. "Okay, call me, when you get there."

"Miss. Cassadine, What an unexpected surprise." Alfred greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi Alfred, I was wondering if Nikolas was around." Sam smiled to the older man as she entered the house.

"He and Miss. Webber are currently in his study, I'll take you to them." he replied as he led the way.

"Sam, I did it and you will never guess what I found." The Blond yelled as she entered the Morgan house.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Jason asked getting off the couch.

"Why are you here?" She countered as she entered the loving room.

"I live here." Jason smirked at his friend.

"I came to see Sam, unless you forbid it." Carly snapped.

"Didn't stop you from climbing through the window. Now what did you find that is so important?" Jason asked not sure if he wanted the answer.

"When will Sam be home?"

"Later, she took Molly to school and than is going to meet with Nikolas."

"Alright, I'll just go meet up with her later." Carly smiled giving Jason a kiss on the cheek than heading out the door.

"You know that she is up to something right?" Johnny said as he joined the other man on the couch.

"She was dodging something." Jason muttered as he focused on the shipment orders.

"Which is code for follow her and make sure she doesn't end up in jail." He said standing, "I agreed to protect Sam, not follow a hormonal teenager around or babysit a crazy blond." He mumbled as he headed toward the door.

"Sam, I didn't expect you." Nik said as he pulled the girl into an awkward hug.

"Right, I came by hoping to talk, Molly's birthday is next week and I was hoping you and Spencer could come." Sam sighed sitting down.

"Sure, I've missed the girls, it's been weeks. I mean I had to hear from Helena of all people that you are pregnant." He added as she sat next to her.

"Well, things have been crazy, moving and everything."

"You being in the hospital as well. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, mommy and baby are good." Sam smiled for the first time.

"Sam, I know that things are strained but I am hoping we can get pass this."

"Nikolas, you slept with Lucky's wife and lied to everyone about it."

"They weren't married yet." He corrected.

"Oh that makes it so much better, you lied Nik, you have always been the one person in this family that I could trust completely. I asked you point blank if it was a one time thing between you and Liz, you told me it was. You lied."

"I did it to protect Elizabeth."

"Right because she always needs protecting."

"That's not fair."

"I could have actually understood if I happened once, I mean with losing Emily than Alexis, but for months, Nikolas how could you do that to your brother." Sam asked looking him in the eye.

"We couldn't help it, I love her."

"Than why continue to sneak around, did she tell you she was confused. You know that she is still chasing after Lucky right?"

"Sam, you should talk about things you don't know anything about." Elizabeth said as she interrupted the two.

"For once stay out of this, I am trying to understand, how the hell you lured Nik into your bed."

"Sam that's not fair." Nik said standing.

"It sure is, face it Nikolas she strung you and Lucky along because she couldn't pick which one she wanted. I would have been fine if you two ended up together, without all the lying and cheating. Do you have any idea how much this hurt Lucky."

"Why are you so concerned about Lucky all the sudden?" Elizabeth asked.

"Someone should considering his brother and girlfriend are sleeping together. You really had him rapped around your finger, I mean you cheat on him twice and he still takes you back."

"You know nothing about mine and Lucky's relationship. I think you are just trying to get with Lucky, like he would ever go for you."

"Like you are one to talk, didn't you have to get Jason drunk to ever attempt to sleep with him, and even than he turned you down." A voice said from the doorway.

"Robin!" Maxie called as soon as she got off the elevator.

"This is a hospital you know." A voice called from behind the blond.

"Bad haircut and no fashion sense, you must be Lisa." Maxie snapped before heading over to her cousin.

"Was the really necessary?" Robin asked as she placed the binder down.

"Yes it was."

"Maxie, don't you have a job or somewhere to be." Patrick smirked as he joined the two.

"Why yes Patrick I do, but there are these little things known as lunch breaks."

"Patrick aren't you meeting Sam." Robin sighed as she tried to stop another fight.

"Okay, I get it. I'll pick you up for dinner at seven?" He asked as he gave her a kiss.

"Sounds good." The brunette smiled as she watched him walk off.

"He is so going to get it." Maxie smirked.

"What are you taking about?"

"Well lets just say, Patrick is the one who ratted Sam out last night and Sam has major payback in store for her today."

"I don't even want to know, So why are you here?"

"I feel so loved, I came to drop these off for you tonight." Maxie smiled as she placed the box of shoes on the counter.

"Maxie, I love them thank you so much." Robin gushed as she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"I don't know how you are okay, with Patrick hanging out with this Sam girl all the time. I mean he talks more about her than you."

"Eavesdrop much? Sam happens to be Patrick's best friend, and she is also engaged, not to mention pregnant." Maxie said defensively.

"I'm just saying Patrick isn't the type to be just friends with a girl." Lisa replied.

"No one wants a trip down memory line. Anyway people change, plus Sam is so in love with Jason it's sicking."

"I would just be careful Robin from what I hear about Sam she isn't above stealing a another woman's man."

"Where did you hear this lovely little story, since you have no idea who Sam even is."

"Elizabeth."

"Wow, Nurse Whore herself, than it must be true. You must know than that Elizabeth is pregnant by her husband's brother right." Maxie smirked at Lisa's reaction.

"It's not nice to talk about people's private matters."

"Hypocritical bitch." Maxie snorted before turning her attention to her cousin. "Good luck tonight, I really can't afford bail right now." Maxie smiled before leaving.

"That was interesting." Lisa said once the blond was gone.

"I appreciate your concern but Sam isn't that type. I think it's best you don't talk about Sam like that, especially in front of family. "Robin advised as she walked away.

"Carly, nice to see you still don't know how to use a door." Liz snapped as she turned around to face the blond.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as she stood.

"I heard you were walking into the vipers next and figured you could use a hand." Carly smiled as she walked toward her friend.

"This has nothing to-do with you Carly, Sam, I understand where you are coming from and I was wrong to hid it from you. We are family and that is the most important thing in the world to me. I hope you can forgive me with time."

"I just need sometime Nik, I hope you can come to Molly's party." Sam said giving a small smile and pulling a card out of her bag and handing it to her cousin.

"If you two wanna screw like rabbits and have even more stuck up little brats that's your business, but if either of you try to mess with my family you will regret it." Carly hissed as she left.

"Was that necessary?" Sam asked as they walked toward the launch.

"Yeah it was, You are all mellow now and someone needs to put that witch into her place if you are not. The last time you let her off, she went after Jason." Carly explained placing an arm around the women.

"I thought that it was just the two of us." Patrick said as he opened the door for the women.

"Well, Sam needed some back up and I have nothing better to-do." Carly smiled getting into the backseat.

"So where are we going? You just called me this morning saying you needed my help."

"Right, just drive to the mall." Sam smirked as the doctor pulled away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

"If you knew about this, and didn't tell me, I am canceling our dinner." Patrick said into the phone.

"I swear, I didn't know a thing." Robin laughed into the phone.

"Some how I doubt that." Patrick smirked, "I am in a women's clothing store with Sam and Carly, you have to help me. Come on say there is an emergency and you need my help." Patrick begged.

"I am siding with Sam on this one, it's called revenge." Robin replied before she hung up the phone.

"Has the Valkyrie, come to see you yet?" Spinelli asked as he looked up from his computer.

"She stopped by looking for Sam. Why?" Jason replied wondering what Carly would need Spinelli for.

"She requested my help involving the Goddess."

"Why would Carly need your help?" Jason asked not liking Spinelli to be involved in one of Carly and Sam's plans.

"It was of a private matter. I should get going." Spinelli muttered as he grabbed his laptop. "I will retire to former Casa de Stonecold and will call you when I find anything." He added as he hurried to the door, only to have it slam in his face.

"I know you are horrible at anything that involves emotions, but you do realize that your girlfriend is pregnant right?" Maxie yelled as she barged into Sam's house. "That means she is a little more sensitive than normal right now." She explained as she watched Spinelli hurry out the door and turned her attention back to Jason.

"Sam's not here, and I do not have time for your rambling."

"Were you born rude or do you just practice." Maxie spat as she sat down. "You are just being mean to me because Spinelli and I broke up, I don't know what he told you, but I didn't cheat. I slept with Johnny when we were on a break and we were having problems long before that."

"Why are you here Maxie?" Jason asked frustrated he officially knew more about Maxie that he ever wanted to.

"To tell you that you are an ass. In what world is it a smart thing to call your girlfriend fat?"

"What are you talking about? I never called Sam fat."

"Sam called me this morning crying, because told her she should go clothes shopping because her pants are to small."

"She is using a rubber band to close them."

"She is pregnant, thanks to you buddy. She is just sensitive to all the changes her body is going through. Not that you know anything about that."

"All I did was suggest that she get some clothes for her condition."

"Knowing you that's exactly how you said it too."She mumbled to herself, "I really don't know what Sam sees in you sometimes."

"Nikolas, I think we should invite Sam and the girls and Lucky, over for dinner." Liz said as she entered the living room.

"Are you sure that is a good idea after this morning?" Nik questioned as he looked up at the woman.

"I over reacted this morning. Sam is just trying to protect her family and I get that."

"This just seems like a complete turn around for you."

"I have been a complete bitch to Sam these past few months and not to mention the hell we put Lucky through. I need to start making up for the mistakes I've mad, for this baby and for me. I hate this person , I have become."

"I agree, I just don't know if having them over now is a good idea."

"We have to start somewhere Nik, I just want to put my life back together."

"Are you sure this has nothing with you wanting to get back with Lucky?"

"Nikolas, I agreed to move here for the baby, that's it. We can't be together it's not right. I'm just sorry it took blowing everyone's world apart for us to relies that. I do hope one day Lucky and I can back together but that will not happen I have hurt him to much, and I have been blaming Sam for my problems with Lucky for too long. I made this mess and I am going to try and fix it." Liz said crossing her arms.

"I want to make things right with my family too, I just don't want to rush it. But if that's what you want, we'll invite them over for dinner next week." Nikolas said hoping that everything was going to work out.

"No way in hell Carly." Sam's voice echoed from the dressing room, followed by the sound of a slamming door.

"Sam, you look cute." Carly sighed from the other side of the door. "Come on let me back in."

"Not till you come back with something that doesn't make me look like a circus tent." Sam yelled through the door.

"It's your turn, I am going see if I can find something Sam will like." Carly announced as she walked past the doctor, "Though I doubt that." She added with a snort.

"Sam, can I see." Patrick asked as he knocked on the door.

"No, you betrayed me. You chose Jason over me."

"Sam, please." Patrick smiled as the door opened. Patrick quickly walked in to see Sam standing in front of the mirror with a pink flowing shirt and a pair of white pants.

"I hate this." Sam whispered as she turned to face the doctor.

"What? The clothes? They look great, Sam."

"That and the crying." She mumbled as she wiped the tears away. "I don't even no why I am crying."

"Your body is going through a big change right now, that's all."

"Yeah and the crying,having to pee all the time, getting fat, and farting are the best parts." Sam said sarcastically.

"No the fact that you are going to have a beautiful little girl in five months is going to be the best part, , like all the aggravation and pain that my friendship with Carly causes,me is all worth it for you. Everything you are going through now is for that little girl." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"That is not fair, this was supposed to be payback for you. Now you are being really nice to me." She cried into his shoulder.

"It's my job to look out for you, just like you to for me. I have an idea why don't I take you girls to Metro Court for lunch , on me."

"I vote yes." Carly yelled as she came in with bags of clothes.

"Where did you get those?" Sam asked as she pulled away from Patrick

"I know making you try all these things on is never going to happened, so I bought or rather Jason bought just about everything that you will need."

"She is going to dress me up like a doll." Sam whispered to Patrick.

"You bet I am, now Patrick leave so Sam can get dressed." She ordered throwing the bags at the doctor and than pushing him out the door.

"Hey Robin." Lucky smiled as he headed over to the nurse station.

"Lucky, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have a case to check up on. I need some help though."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I have no idea what I should get Molly for her birthday."

"That's easy, the best would be a gift card to..."

"Robin, Lucky, I'm glad that your both here." A voice called out interrupting the two.

"Elizabeth, I thought you had the day off?" Robin asked a little shocked that the nurse was there.

"I had an appointment for the baby." Liz smiled, "Anyway I was hoping that you are two would be able to come to dinner next week. Nikolas and I are having a little get together. To make amends."

"You really think a little dinner party is going to make up for everything the two of you have done." Lucky spat as he walked away.

"Lucky?" Liz called

"Elizabeth, I know that things have been hard on you lately, but you have to be patient with Lucky, You and Nikolas hurt him Liz. You slept with his brother." Robin explained, she felt sorry for Liz but Elizabeth brought this on herself.

"Robin, I have no idea how I came to this point." Elizabeth cried out.

"Sweetie let's go to the break room." Robin sighed leading the nurse down the hall.

"This is go good." Sam moaned as she took another spoon full of the pie.

"Her new addiction, apples." Carly smiled to the doctor. "So I have had an interesting discovery in our case."

"What did you find?"

"Well, our mystery cop is staying at this very hotel, which made my job a hell of a lot easier. Spinelli was able to download files from the computer and I actually found a very interesting picture in the man's suitcase." Carly smirked as she grabbed her purse.

"This is sounding like you broke into his room." Patrick replied as he took a bit of Sam's pie.

"You involved Spinelli, how is that smart Carly? He can't keep a secret from Jason. Jason is going to kill us. I promise I wouldn't do any crazy Carly plans, till after the baby."

"Claim down, I told Spinelli that this man was a danger to all of us, meaning you and he wanted to help."

"You told him I was in danger, that is only going to make him tell Jason."

"You didn't let me finish, he said that he wouldn't tell Jason unless we were in danger. I also mentioned that I would tell Jason who really wrecked his bike." Carly smirked as she pulled out a picture from her purse, "This is what the man had." Carly added handing the picture to Sam.

"Is that who I think it is?" Patrick asked

"I don't know how this became my life Robin, I used to be happy with Cameron and Lucky. The past year had be one big mistake. First Lucky and I break up because of the pills, than I try and get with Jason. Than Lucky and I get back together and than I mess that up again by sleeping with his brother."

"Why did you and Nikolas start sneaking around?" Robin asked trying to figure everything out, she and Liz were close at one time, but that was before she tried to get Jason.

"I think Nik was missing Emily and than Alexis and I think I felt to safe with Lucky, I mean when your with someone for so long, the spark kinda fades. There was something dangerous about Jason and Nikolas. I never meant for it to get this far."

"Well, it did and you and Nikolas blew apart a lot of people's lives."

"I am so tired of being this person, and blaming people for my actions. That's why I want to have this dinner as a fresh start."

"I hope that you are trying to change Liz, I really do."

"I am, for this baby, Cam and for myself."

"It looks like my mother." Sam replied as she looked at the picture.

"Why would this Fed have a picture of Alexis?" Patrick asked.

"I think that it is pretty obvious. But just to be on the safe side Spinelli is going over everything that was on the guys computer."

"So this guy, he could be my father." Sam replied not taking her eyes off the picture.


	21. Chapter 21

After putting it off for so long, Sam had finally found herself in front of the Lake house, a place that she had spent most of her childhood. After her mother had past, Nikolas had Sam and her sisters move straight to Windermere and had his men pack all of their things up. After having lunch with Carly and Patrick she had driven straight to the house. She took a deep breath before unlocking the door and walked in. Everything was exactly the same, expect a little dust, she quickly glanced around the living room before heading straight toward Alexis's room.

"Sam, you forgot this at the restaurant." Carly called out as she opened the door and walked in.

"Sam's not home yet." Jason remarked as he placed his beer down.

"You look like you had a hard day and why are you here?" Carly questioned as she set down Sam's shopping bag down and looking at Sonny who was sitting next to Jason.

"Maxie decided to stop by and tell me off. Why are you here and not with Sam?"

"I bet this is where you go, when you say you are going to the office." Carly mumbled looking at Sonny.

"Carly." Jason yelled calling her attention.

"Right, We left the restaurant about an hour ago, Sam said she wanted to go home, after seeing the picture."

"What picture Carly?"

"The one I got from the new federal agent." Carly mumbled realizing that she was digging herself into a deeper hole. "I really need to go." Carly said as she quickly stood.

"Carly what the hell have you done now?" Sonny asked as he pulled the blond back to the couch.

"Okay, so the other day there was an amazing shoe sale and I had the hardest time picking out which ones I should buy because I know how mad Sonny gets when I buy so much. He claims I am taking over the closet." Carly smiled.

"Carly, I need you to tell me the truth." Jason sighed his patience running thin.

"Look, Sam didn't want you to worry. It's all under control."

"This is the little project that you have Spinelli helping you with isn't it? Carly if the feds are involved, than we need to know."

"It actually has nothing to-do with you guys or the business, we thought that at first but he has shown an interest in Sam."

"Who is we?" Sonny asked

"Patrick, Sam and I ran into him and Lucky found out that he is going to be the new DA. I really don't think that he is a threat though."

"What do you know about this man?"

"His name is Demetri Kitaev, he was a police officer and now working as the new DA and is staying at the Metro Court."

"How long have you known about this guy?"

"A month or two." Carly sighed, "Sam was not involved in any of the field stuff, I broke into his room. She just didn't want Jason to go into over protective mode and we all promised to tell you guys if anything dangerous came up."

"What did you find?" Jason asked.

"Spinelli said nothing yet, just a picture, that looks a lot like Alexis." Jason didn't say anything and just headed toward the door, "Where are you going Jason?" Carly asked as she watched Jason leave.

"I am going to get Sam. Watch the girls." Jason replied heading out the door knowing where Sam was.

"You and I are going to have a little discussion about breaking and entering." Sonny smirked as he sat next to the blond.

After looking around in Alexis's room, Sam had found a box in Alexis's room that had four videos with Mac, Sam, Kristina and Molly's names on them. Sam was currently watching the one that had her name on it.

"Samantha, I want you to know how proud I am you, the past four months you have been amazing with your sisters. I know you are going to be an amazing with them, you have always been great with kids. I know that right now you are going through a really rough time but , I have faith that you and Jason will find your way back to each other. No matter how much I wish that Patrick and you would end up together." Alexis laughed, "Sam, I know growing up with me wasn't always easy but, I do not regret any moment of it, because you have turned into an amazing women. I want you to know that I will always be looking out for my girls, you are Cassadine and are capable of doing anything you want. I want you to know how proud I am of you and that I will always love you." Alexis said before the video shut off.

"Sam?" Jason questioned as he stood in the doorway.

"Jason, how long have you been there?" Sam asked as she tried to hide her tears.

"Long enough." He smiled as he walked next to the bed.

"Jase, I have no idea what I should do." She mumbled as he sat down next to her.

"Just take it in, you have found out a lot today. Don't be mad at Carly, we forced her to tell us about this Kitaev guy." Jason smiled as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"You know that my Mom, knew we would find each other again." Sam smiled as she looked up at Jason.

"Yeah, she told me what an idiot, I was for pushing you away. Not that nicely, but you get the idea."

"When did you see her?" Sam asked.

"In the hospital, your mom always scared me." Jason laughed as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"So, I went to the lake house today and I found somethings Mom wanted us to have." Sam sighed as she sat in the living room with her sisters and Jason. "I know we all have been through hell and back this past year but, I realized how important it is to remember the good times and not just focus on what we lost but on who Mom was and how much she means to us." Sam gave a small smile as she passed out the videos from her mom. "These are for you to watch when you feel ready."

"Can we watch the video from last Christmas, when Mom almost burned the tree and Mac spilt wine all over her?" Molly asked as she snuggled into Sam

"I'll get the popcorn." Kristina smiled as she stood up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Sam, I can't believe that you haven't put any thought into this" Maxie complained as she placed the magazines down on the table.

"If you haven't noticed I have a few pressing matters." Sam sighed as she motioned to her growing stomach.

"I understand but you only get married once." Maxie continued as she opened one of the magazines.

"Not in this town." A voice commented from behind the girls.

"Maybe for those who continue to go back to the same person over and over." Maxie commented not looking up.

"Maxie apologize"

"Lucky I'm sorry, I'm really tired, Kate had me up all night and according to Jason I don't have a filter between my brain and mouth."

"Really Kate? I thought his name was Johnny." Sam smiled as Lucky say down.

"I have learned not to take anything Maxie says to heart. So, do I want to know why I am here?"

"Do we always have to have an ulterior motive, can't we just wanna catch up?" Maxie said finally looking up from the wedding magazine.

"The last time the two of you called me together was when Maxie got herself locked in the PCPD."

"I didn't know the doors locked from the outside, if Mac saw that ticket I would be dead. You came came to our rescue anyway." Maxie spat back.

"Enough you two, I swear you are like children. I wanted to know if you would be making it to the dinner tonight." Sam replied as she took a sip of her ice tea, "We already for you." She added as she watched the brunet making her way to the table.

"Robin said you kinda flipped out on Elizabeth." Maxie echoed.

"So, you go invited too? Not that I am surprised, this whole dinner is about her making amends." He mumbled as he watched the waitress set the plates down.

"Thanks Theresa." Sam smiled at the waitress, "You make it sound like you don't believe her." Sam added before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It just her normal act of making everyone feel sorry for her."

"I just am tired of her trying to explain what causes her to cheat on me and always making it seem like my fault."

"That's what she does best, make is seem like someone else fault."

"Alright Maxie, we get it you don't like Elizabeth. I am going because Nikolas is family and I think it will be better for everyone if the air is cleared." Sam explained.

"I thought the same thing." Lucky said as he took a bit of his sub.

"Detective Spencer, it's good to see you again." A voice called from behind the three.

"I can't wait, this trip is going to be amazing." Kristina said into the phone as she walked to her closet, "And missing a week of school is just a plus." Kristina added as she turned back to her suitcase, "James, I am going to have to call you back." She replied as she saw Jason standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk." Jason stated as he walked into the room.

"I really don't want another lecture on how I need to give my Dad a chance, Micheal has given me enough of those."

"It has nothing to-do with Sonny, it has to-do with this school trip that you are going on."

"What about it I am just going to Boston."

"With that boy, that is always lurking around here."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Your sister told me."

"Are you kidding me, Sam promised."

"Not Sam, Molly."

"What does it matter? James and I are just friends."

"I highly doubt that, considering the two of you had quite a nice little dinner the other night, when you said you were at the library." Jason replied crossing his arms.

"You are having me followed? Does Sam know about this?" Kristina yelled as she threw her phone down.

"I was making sure you were safe."

"It's an invasion of privacy. But you were just following order from my father."

"Kristina, he wants to make us his kids are protected."

"Do you have any idea what it's like? My dad says that he will do anything for his kids but that is just applies to Micheal and Morgan, I get whatever time is left over." Kristina replied as she sat on the bed.

"He loves you all the same."

"He drops everything when Micheal needs him, He makes all these empty promises Jason, I have just learned not to get my hopes up anymore."

"Kristina."

"Jason it's fine, I am over it. I am not looking for you to feel sorry for me, I have had enough of that for a lifetime. I can take care of myself. So tell my father that you don't need to watch out for me."

"You know you are your sister are more alike than you think, you both are two of the most stubborn people I know. You also have this need to always show how strong you are and don't like showing when you're hurt." Jason said as he sat next to the girl.

"Alexis was our mother." Kristina said with a small smile.

"It's okay to admit that Sonny's actions hurt you, it takes a lot of energy to stay angry all the time."

"I just can't pretend that I am fine with him always canceling our plans and he doesn't even try with me anymore. Sam says he is just giving me space."

"I know I'm not the best person to talk to but if you feel like you can't go to Sam, I want you to know that I am here."

"Thank you Jason, it really means a lot to me." Kristina said as she hugged the stunned man.

"Private conversation here." Maxie spat at the older man.

"Maxie this is the new DA Demetri Kitaev." Lucky said introducing the two.

"Maxis Jones and ..."

"Barbra." Demetri interrupted as he looked at Sam.

"Not so sure who you are talking about. This is Samantha Cassadine." Maxie explained.

"I was hoping to ask your advice on that case we were talking about last night." Lucky said standing and leading the man over to an empty table.

"So, what was that about?" Maxie asked once the two were out of earshot.

"Misunderstanding, anyway I am going to need your help on a little project."

"Depends."

"Okay, who know Theresa right?"

"Yeah the cute waitress that was flirting with Lucky." Maxie replied, "Ohh, I like the way you think, consider it done." Maxie smiled.

"So when were you going to tell me about Kristina's little field trip?" Jason asked as he watched Sam get dressed.

"What do you mean? She is going to Boston."

"With her boyfriend."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." Sam said quickly turning away from Jason.

"Babe, you have never been able to lie to me." Jason smirked as he stood.

"Sam! I need you." A voice echoed from downstairs.

"Who gave her a key?" Jason growled into Sam's neck.

"You have to get ready anyway." Sam smiled pulling away.

"You owe me big time for going to this dinner."

"Hey, at least you can drink." Sam smirked as she gave him a quick kiss before heading downstairs.

"Carly, what can I do for you?" Sam asked, "Wanna tell Jason anymore secrets? I swear between you and Patrick telling Jason everything"

"It slipped and I have apologized over and over. I need your help." Carly replied as she pulled some papers from her bag, " I need you to sign these."

"What are they?"

"Medical papers from the school for Micheal's contacts."

"All of these?"

"And Morgan too." Carly said quickly as Sam signed them.

"Okay, why are you dressed up?" Sam asked as she gave Carly a once over.

"I couldn't let my best friend go to dinner alone."

"Jason is coming." Sam replied as she sat on the couch.

"You actually talked Jason into this, you have more pull with him than I thought. I am still going though." Carly replied as she crossed her arms.

"You weren't invited."

"I am going to be Lucky's date. You really think I would miss this show." Carly smirked.


	23. Chapter 23

PUP 23

"I don't understand why I have to go to this dinner, I barely know Nikolas and I am not a fan of Elizabeth." Patrick complained as he got out of his truck.

"We were invited." Robin said as she followed him.

"No, you were invited and you just wanna drag me down the rabbit hole with you." Patrick replied as he made his way toward the dock.

"You didn't have to come."

"Oh right, like you would let that slide. You would have Sam on me in no time, just because you know I can't say no to her."

"Look at it this way, a nice meal and all the free alcohol you could want." Robin smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the launch.

"She is starting to scare me." Jason replied as he helped Sam out of the car.

"She thinks this whole dinner is going to blow up in Liz's face." Sam sighed as she watch the blond who had not stopped smiling since they met left the house.

"Don't pretend that the two of you are not hoping the same thing, Elizabeth has made problems for all of us at one point or another."

"I think she is trying to move on for the baby."

"No, everyone is finally seeing her for what she really is, a whore who doesn't know how to use birth control and this whole dinner is to help get her halo back. I'm am just grateful that Jason, had enough sense to turn her away. Can you imagine if they had a kid together?"

"If that happened I would be with a doctor right now." Sam said horrified at the idea of Liz and Jason together.

"I could see that. You and Jason are cuter though."

"I am standing right here."

" It was a compliment Jason that you were smart enough to turn her away." Carly explained turning to face the man

"The only one having my child is Sam, and Patrick is going no where near her." Jason spat as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Lucky called as he came down the docks, "What did I miss?" He asked as he looked at the three.

"We were just playing what if." Carly laughed as she took her cousin's hand.

"You do not want to know." Sam added seeing Lucky's confused face.

"I am already regretting leaving the house and we aren't even there yet." Jason muttered as he grabbed Sam's hand and followed the other two.

Molly stood in the kitchen as she watch Maxie bark orders into the phone and Johnny who looked like he was going to throw the laptop out the window at any moment.

"Well thank you for doing your job." Maxie yelled as she slammed the phone down.

"Everything okay?" Molly asked as she took a seat next to Johnny.

"Yeah, now everything is set for two weeks. Johnny, did you make the reservations?"

"I think so." The man said a little unsure as he pounded the computer keys.

"You have to-do better than you think so. This is for Sam and Jason, it has to be perfect." Maxie replied as she pushed him off the chair and took his spot.

"I am so hungry." Carly groaned as she leaned into Sam, "I thought this was a dinner party." After everyone had arrived at Spoon Island, they were brought into the living room to wait for their hosts, which was a half an hour ago.

"How can they be late they live here?" Patrick asked as he handed Robin a glass and went to take a seat next to Sam but stopped when he saw the glare Jason shot him.

"Will you two stop it." Sam snapped.

"Well we know Sam and baby are hungry too." Carly replied as she took another sip of wine.

"Carly, I think that is the last thing you need tonight." Jason replied as he took her glass.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." Patrick smirked to Robin.

"Sorry, we are late. There was an emergency with a business partner of mine." Nikolas apologized as he and Elizabeth entered the room.

"Lizzy is now part of your business now?" Carly laughed, "I think you two were doing a little something something." Carly added with a smirk.

"What rock did you crawl out from under?" Elizabeth spat.

"I could ask you the same question." A voice called from the hall.

"No way." Carly whispered as she looked at the older women.

"Samantha, dear you are positively glowing. I hear we are expecting another female Cassadine." Helena smiled as she moved toward the brunet.

"Grandmother." Sam said a little shocked as she stood to greet the older woman.

"I could not let this little dinner, go on with out me now could I?" Helena replied with a smile.

"If everyone would gather in the dinning room dinner is served." Alfred called as he entered the dinning room.

"Nikolas, this is all really good." Patrick replied as he took another fork full of food.

"Never ending wine, I love this place." Carly mumbled to Jason who was at her side.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight, this dinner is for new starts and putting the past behind us and looking to a better future." Elizabeth smiled holding her juice up.

"If your little speech is done, I have one I would like to make." Helena replied as she stood, "As I look around this table I see how truly sad the Cassadine family has become, a prince mating with some filthy mutt. But there has been a glimmer of hope, and that lays with my granddaughter Samantha. I am not one to apologized, but I am truly sorry my dear that I have not only kept my distance from you, but your sisters as well. I hope to make amends for that starting with answering any questions I am sure you have about a certain federal agent." Helena explained as she watched Sam the whole time.

"See, now that is an apology speech, yours has much to be desired."

"You were not invited, so I would prefer you not speak to me."

"Aww Lizzy is trying to play with the big girls." Carly spat back, "I would prefer you not spread your legs at every man that crosses your path." Carly added taking another sip of wine.

"Nik, I am hoping that tonight would be about moving forward, which I believe is imposable with all the negative attitudes." Elizabeth wined.

"Maybe it would help if you actually made an apology, instead of just wanting to move past it." Sam replied as she took another bite.

"Sam, you shouldn't be talking, I mean leading Jason on for months while you were spending quite a lot of time with Patrick and Lucky. I wonder how Jason felt knowing Patrick knew about the baby before him." Elizabeth replied with a smirk, "You fight want to get a paternity test done." she replied looking at Jason.

"I think you are just mad that every man you have ever been with, goes running right to Sam." Carly smiled.

"I was never with her." Patrick and Jason both mumbled.

"The difference between you and I Liz, is that..."

"You know how to keep your legs closed." Carly laughed.

"I don't run away when things start to get tough, and I don't turn my back on a man that has been there for me, every time I asked. I am not going to apologize for my friendships with Patrick or Lucky because you think every women is like you and sleeps around."

"Jason, how much you one pay to bump off a person?" Helena asked turning her attention to the blue eyed man.

"Bump off?" Patrick asked.

"Is that not the correct term."

"I would do it for free." Carly added only to be kicked by Sam, "Oh you would too Sam. It would be like a game. Who killed Elizabeth? We all have motives."

"You just showed the type of women you are Carly, coming into my home and insulting me."

"Do you really wanna play thing game? Last time I remember you being on the floor of Kelly's." Carly smirked.

"Enough, this is supposed to be a dinner to make amends." Nikolas said finally speaking up.

"Amends? All Liz is doing is blaming everyone else." Robin replied with disgust as she looked at the nurse.

"Is it true that you are living here?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, Cameron and I needed a place to live and Nik is all alone since his family left him."

"Nik, when you wake up call me. You are letting this women destroy your family, what you Emily say about what you have done?" Sam asked as she stood

"You know nothing of their relationship, Emily is my best friend, she would understand that we were both hurting over her death."

"Best friend, maybe in your fantasy world. She wanted nothing to-do with you after you went after Jason and cheated on Lucky. She was a true friend to Lucky, unlike you and Nikolas. You never thought that he might be hurting at the loss of his friend, no you two were to busy screwing each other to notice anything."

"I think it's time we leave." Lucky said standing.

"Well I am just going to take these with me." Carly said as she grabbed two bottles of wine as Jason pulled her.

"Dear, I have some urgent matters to attend to, I will be back in Port Charles soon." Helena replied as she pulled the smaller women into a hug, "I have the perfect solution for this little mess." She added seeing Sam's confused look.

"Come on Sammy." Carly called from the front door, "Sonny is going to give me a baby." she yelled as she was pulled out the door.

"Lucky, I am so sorry." Elizabeth pleaded to the man but he just pulled away.

Elizabeth just stood in the dining room, wondering how everything turned out this way. She was supposed to show what a whore Sam really was and Lucky and Jason were supposed to go running back to her. Knowing something had to be done, she pulled out her phone. "Yeah, it turns out I might need your help after all." She replied into the phone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I can't believe this is happening." Sam mumbled as she sat in front of the mirror.

"Well you better because you are walking down that aisle in one hour." Robin smiled as she helped Sam with her hair.

"You and Jason are finally getting your happily ever after." Molly gushed as Maxie helped with her makeup.

"Maxie, thank you so much." Sam replied as she looked at the blond in the mirror.

"Sam, you have thanked me a million times already. I only did the same thing you would have done for me, plus you are Jason, well you more than him, deserve a peaceful wedding. We all know that is never going to happen in Port Charles, so I thought why not Hawaii." Maxie explained as she turned to her friend.

Maxie had spent the last three weeks throwing together a surprise wedding for Sam and Jason, also bring Carly, Molly and Kristina in to help. The three were more than willing to help the two finally get down the aisle. It took some persuasion but it all paid off, Jason, Sam, Sonny, Carly, Micheal, Morgan, Robin, Patrick, Maxie, Johnny, Mac, Kristina, Molly, Lucky and Theresa, who Lucky has been dating for a week, had all made it for the wedding.

"I still can't believe, I didn't realize with all the questions you were asking me."

"It's pretty easy, when you are raising two teenagers, pregnant and dealing with the delusional people that live in our town." Maxie replied with a smirk.

"All that matters is that Sam is marrying Jason and there is no way anyone can ruin that."

"How are you doing?" Sonny asked as he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Good, nervous but I know I am doing the right thing. I made the mistake of pushing Sam away once and I don't plan on making it again." Jason replied as he fixed his tie.

"I am glad, because I don't want to have to hurt you. Sam is an amazing person and has been there for my daughter when I couldn't."

"I can't believe I am saying this but I am actually grateful for Maxie for throwing this all together."

"I never thought I hear Jason Morgan say those words." Patrick called from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Carly sent me here, saying I was one of your groomsmen." Patrick added as he walked into the room, "And I am tried of seeing those women crying." He mumbled as he sat down.

"I actually am glad you are here." Jason sighed as he turned, " I wanted to say how thankful I am to you for being there for Sam, when I couldn't and for looking out for her." Jason added.

"Well, Sam has been great friend to me and I was only repaying the favor."

"Isn't this touching." Carly smiled as she came into the room.

"Carly, shouldn't you be doing your maid of honor duties."

"I am. Sam wants you to meet her in the courtyard." Carly replied with a smirk as she watched Jason rush from the room.

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Sonny and I have broken that rule."

"You two have been married three times and working your way toward the forth." Patrick called from his chair.

"At least I have made it down the aisle." Carly replied as she stuck out her tongue at the man.

Sam just sat on the bench waiting for Jason to show up, Carly had distracted everyone long enough for Sam to sneak out. "Sam." Jason called from the entrance.

"Jase." Sam breathed out as she ran to him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he held her close, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked once he saw her face.

"I just needed to see you." Sam replied as she wiped her tears.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby?" He asked worried.

"No, we are fine." She said as she gave a small smile as she touched her stomach.

"Are you having second thoughts? We can be out of here in five minutes." Jason replied as he grabbed her hand.

"No Jase. I want this more than anything. I just thought this would be different."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked as he led her back toward the bench.

"I just thought that my mom would be here. She is never going to see Krissy or Molly get married or see her grandchildren." Sam replied as her eyes started to tear again, "I feel guilty, that I am so happy and it was only a few months ago that my mom died."

"Alexis would never want you to feel guilty for being happy, all she ever wanted was for you and your sisters to be happy. We are getting married and having a baby Sam, these are all reasons to be happy."

"I am being stupid."

"No you're not." Jason replied as he pulled her close to him.

"Can you believe this, we are getting married." Sam laughed as she looked up at him.

"I think it's about time."

"Yeah, it took you long enough." Sam smiled.

"I wanted to get this right the first time round."

"You sure, I was kinda hoping that we could go for the most times married in Port Charles."

"Very funny, but I think Carly and Sonny have us on that one." Jason smirked as he kissed her on her head.

"I have some something to say to the new couple." Mac replied as he stood, " I have known Jason for a number of years, mostly from the interrogation room of the PCPD. He was not the first choice I would want for my daughter, but over the past few months, he has been there for Sam when she needed him the most. I have seen how happy he has made her and I am happy to welcome him into my family, but if you hurt Sam, I will hunt you down." He replied as he raised his glass, "To Mr and Mrs. Morgan."

"To Mr and Mrs. Morgan." Everyone echoed as they raised their glasses.

"Well, I have had been best friends with both Sam and Jason since before they even met, which I also take credit for. The first time they met in Jake's I knew there was a connection and now five years later they are married and waiting for their first child. Sam and Jason are two of the most special people I know, both are willing to-do anything for the people that are family. I wish you two all the happiness in the world. And remember Sam if Jason is ever acting like an ass, my house is always open." Carly laughed as she took her seat next to Sonny and Micheal.

After a few more speeches, everyone was ether sitting around chatting or on the dance floor. "So when is the Honeymoon?" Johnny asked.

"We are waiting till after the baby." Sam replied from Jason's arms.

"Only four more months than my goddaughter is here." Carly smiled as she rubbed Sam's belly.

"What makes you think that you are the Godmother?" Jason asked.

"We already have this settled Jason, I am the Godmother and Patrick is the Godfather, that way Sonny and Robin are also included. Maxie has dibs on the next one." Carly laughed as she grabbed another glass of wine.

"So, have you thought of names yet?" Theresa asked from across the tabled.

"Yeah we have."

"What? Why wasn't I told about this?" Carly asked a little shocked.

"Maybe because Jason and Sam are having the baby, not you, Jason and Sam." Sonny replied.

"I knew that she was pregnant before any of you."

"I was there too." Patrick added.

"Anyway the name." Robin replied as she ignored the two.

"We decided on Alexia Emilie Morgan." Jason smirked as he placed an arm on Sam's stomach.

"Aww, that's perfect." Maxie cooed as she pulled Sam into a hug.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked a few minutes later as she looked at Sam who zoned out.

"Yeah, I am just going to get some air." Sam replied as she gave him a quick peck and headed toward the courtyard.

Sam was only out there for a few minutes until she heard someone called her name. She quickly turned to see who was standing behind her and could not believe who was standing there "How?" Sam quickly asked before her world went black.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sam?" Jason mumbled as he sat up on the bed, having been woken up by Sam who had been tossing and turning in the bed, "Sam, babe." Jason said as he gently shook the women awake.

"Jase?"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call the doctor back?" Jason questioned now fully awake.

"I am fine Jason. The doctor said I passed out because I was tired, you know we did just get married." Sam smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How could I forget Mrs. Morgan, but that is not going to get you out of this. I was there when you woke up Sam you looked like you saw a ghost."

"I thought that I saw someone..." Sam started.

"Who would cause you to black out?" Jason asked as he pulled Sam towards him.

"It was nothing." Sam answered not wanting to talk about it anymore, she knew how touchy the topic was with Jason.

"Are you sure?" He asked again as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, mommy and baby are tired." Sam smiled with laid back down.

"We are going to talk about this at some point." Jason replied as he laid down and placed an arm around Sam.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Carly asked as she and Sam sat by the pool. Everyone was enjoying their last day in paradise, many of the guests had already headed back to Port Charles, while Sam, Jason, Carly, Sonny and the kids were staying for one more day.

"Unreal, I still can't believe that it really happened." Sam smiled as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"Believe it because you are now Mrs. Jason Morgan and I am going to make it known to the world." Carly laughed as she took a sip of her water.

"I think Maxie is already on that." Sam added.

"She better get a picture of Elizabeth's face." Carly laughed,"So, how are you feeling?"

"Surprised that Jason is not hovering."

"You know I always have your back, but Jason does have a point, Sam you passed out last night and that is not the first time." Carly stated as she took her sunglasses off.

"I know, but last night something happened. So don't think I am insane for what about to tell you."

"Hun, I should be in Shadybrooke for half the crap I pull."

"Okay, so when I went out to the patio last night I heard someone call my name and when I turned around Emily was standing there. When I woke up only Jason and Patrick were there, so I thought maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me." Sam confessed.

"Maybe you just saw someone that looked like her, yesterday was a big day." Carly said as she tried to confront her friend.

"That's what I kept telling myself, but after Jason went to bed, I went back to the patio I found this." Sam replied as she pulled a gold heart necklace from her purse.

"What is that?" Carly asked picking the necklace up.

"Jason gave Emily this necklace the day she graduated med school." Sam explained as she looked at the blond.

"How do you know it's the same one?"

"It's a locket, open it." Sam replied as she watched Carly's face.

"Oh crap, that's Emily and Lila." Carly gasped as she saw the picture.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction." Sam said as she watched Carly place the necklace back on the table.

"So, are you going to tell Jason?"

"Yeah, but what am I going to say, oh Jase by the way last night I saw your dead sister." Sam said sarcastically.

"She is not dead, if she left behind a necklace."

" I just don't get it. How is Emily alive and better yet why wait all this time?" Sam asked not understanding.

"Think about it, both bodies were too badly burned and unrecognizable. They were only identified because on the licenses plate. "

"But why would she stay away for so long, her whole family is in Port Charles, not to mention Nikolas." Sam explained.

"From what you said, she and Nikolas were already having problems. Maybe she needed sometime away."

"Emily isn't the type to fake her death, just to avoid problems."

"But who do we know that has the power to make someone disappear?" Carly asked with a smile.

"I can name five that we see everyday."

"I am thinking someone a little closer to you, that just happens to show up in town wanting to make amends with you."

"Helena, you think she set up this whole thing."

"Oh please, don't act so shocked. I mean she has tried to kill Emily a million times, I think it all makes perfect sense. Plus you are carrying a future Cassadine."

"Her plan obviously failed." Sam sighed as set picked up her drink.

"Whose plan failed?" Jason asked as he pulled out a chair.

"We were just talking about the dinner at Spoon Island." Carly covered and tried to cover the necklace.

"Actually we were talking about last night." Sam replied once she saw Jason fixated on the necklace.

"Where did that come from?" Jason asked as he picked up the necklace.

"I found it last on the patio."

"When?"

"Last night when I went outside I heard someone call my name and when I turned, Emily was standing right there."

"Why didn't you say anything than?"

"I wasn't sure Jase, I thought it was just in my head. I went back out to the patio and found the necklace."

"Carly find the kids and get them packed we are leaving in an hour." Jason ordered as he helped Sam up. Jason didn't say anything and just pulled Sam towards his room.

"Jase, please say something." Sam replied as she watched Jason pull the suitcases out and throw their clothes into them.

"We are going back to Port Charles to figure all this out." He muttered.

"Jason, please don't close me out. I am sorry." Sam sighed not sure what to-do.

"You have nothing to apologize for Sam." Jason mumbled as he moved closer to her, "We just need to be sure that this isn't someone messing with us." He replied giving her a peck on the cheek, "I am going to go fill Sonny in." He added before heading out of the room.

"You believe Sam saw Emily?" Sonny asked as the group sat on the plane.

"You didn't see her face when she woke up, she looked terrified."

"You think it is someone messing with you?"

"I don't know what to believe, I need to focus on the facts." Jason replied as he watch Sam and Carly talking on the other side of the plane, "I already had Spinelli check all the hotel reservations and passengers lists but there were no red flags. He is going through security footage now, so we should have something when we land."

"Good, I am behind you on whatever you decide." Sonny replied trying to comfort his friend.

"Are you okay Sam?" Carly asked.

"I am worried about Jason, I know he doesn't want to get his hopes up about Emily being alive. He thinks that someone is trying to mess with us."

"He is just covering all his bases."

"I am so tired of this Carly, just when Jason and I finally are truly happy all these thing start popping up; first Elizabeth's affair, than my father of all people, now Emily's ghost has appeared." Sam replied tiredly.

"Sam, we are going to have everything we ever wanted and more. I don't want you to start talking like you are giving up." Jason interrupted as he stood in front of the girls, "We just found our way back to each other and there is no way anyone or anything is going to change that." He added as he pulled Sam to him.

"And if they try I'll shot them." Carly smiled as she headed toward Sonny.

Spinelli sat in the penthouse shocked at the picture that was on the computer screen in front of him. He immediately printed a copy and ran out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

"Why am I here?" Sam asked herself as she glared at the doors that were all to familiar. Sam had been in town for a week and now and thought it was time for Sam to confront the man was her father. She was about to turn around when the door opened.

"Samantha, what can I do for you?" Demetri asked a little shocked to see the women standing there.

"I got your message that you wanted to talk." Sam replied a little unsure.

"Come in than." He smiled as he walked back into his office.

"It can wait if you are on your way out."

"Nonsense. I have been hoping you would stop by."

"I was out of the country." Sam said as she walked into the office, shooting a look at Johnny before the door was closed.

"I take it Morgan knows you are here?" Demetri asked as he poured himself some water.

"I am here to talk, if you want it to stay that way, you will not mention one work about Jason, Sonny or anything you think you know about them."

"Fine, I am guessing you have some reason why you agreed to see me."

"This." Sam replied as she took a picture out of her bag.

"I should have know you had something to-do with my missing picture."

"Why the hell are you carrying around a picture of my mother."

"We both you know that already." Demetri smiled as he took a seat, "Your mother and I went to boarding school together, thats where we fell in love. Your mother was a troublemaker back than, I think that is what drew me to her. Christmas break, was the last time I saw her, she left for holiday and never came back."

"Is that it?" Sam asked wanting to get to the point.

"That is just the beginning, a few months ago I received a DVD, surprisingly enough it was from your mother." Demetri said giving a sad smile, "Letting me know the real reason why she left school."

"Because of me, I would like to think that you knew about me and didn't try to find me. But my mother has a past lying about her children's fathers." Sam sighed.

"Samantha, I tried to find your mother, but I kept reaching dead ends."

"Thanks to my psychotic grandmother." Sam responded with a grimace, Helena was becoming more trouble than she was worth and if she had anything to-do with Emily disappearance than she would make her pay.

"Samantha, I am here now and I want to make this work."

"Right and you being the DA has nothing to-do with you wanting to know me right? Get a little dirt on Sonny and Jason while you are at it."

" I give you my word all I want it a chance to know you, something that I missed out on." Demetri said sincerely, "It was your mother's last wish, that we get to know each other."

"I don't know." Sam said a little unsure.

"I am not going anywhere."

"Sam we need to get back to the house, Jason is back." Johnny interrupted as he opened the door. Sam seeing her opportunity followed the man out the door.

"Nikolas? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she walked up to the front door.

"I was hoping we could talk about what happened at the dinner."

"What happened is you fell for the tramps lies." Sam replied as she grabbed her keys and went to unlock the door.

"Elizabeth is sorry for the pain she caused you Sam, she thought she had real feelings for Jason."

"I feel sorry for you Nik I really do, soon you are going to realize just how big of a mistake that you made" Sam said before she slammed the door in his face. As Sam turned around she let out a gasp at who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sam." The women called as she took a step forward.

"No." Sam replied as she sat on the couch.

"It's okay Sam, it's me." The women smiled just as Sam leaned forward as she felt a little lightheaded.

"Sam, thanks for locking me out." Johnny called as he came into the kitchen but stopped when when he saw a women standing in front of Sam, "Who the hell are you?" He asked as he pulled his gun out.

"Johnny, no." Sam responded quickly standing up.

"So any news from Jason?" Carly asked as she pulled out her chair.

"Nothing good, the photo Spinelli found was a dead end."

"But at least we know that Emily is alive." Carly replied as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, but it only leaves us with more questions than answers. Jason is on his way back now."

"Call me if you hear anything, I am going to head over to Sam's, she met with her father today."

"Does Jason know?"

"I don't know, but it's not that big of a deal."

"Really? Sam's newfound father is the DA."

"Why does it matter? Her mother was and that didn't stop you from sleeping with her."

"Ancient history Carly."

"Well that was more of a risk than Sam simply talking to her father. Plus Sam doesn't really want anything to-do with him."

"I am just looking out for her, I don't want Sam to get hurt and that is what is going to happen when she finds out the DA is only getting close to her because she it Jason Morgan's wife."

"Sam isn't stupid, she would never give out anything about you or the business."

"I know that, this family has been through so much already and we are finally at a good place and I will do anything to make it stay that way." Sonny explained as he poured himself a drink.

"We are all going to be fine, the kids are doing great, Sam and Jason are married and going to have a baby. Everything is good in the Corinthos-Morgan Family." Carly smiled as she gave him a kiss and headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, let me get this straight. You are Jason's little sister who everyone thought was dead?" Johnny asked as he sat across from the two women.

"Emily, how did you get here?" Sam asked as she ignored the man.

"After the accident I lost my memory, it wasn't till about two months ago that I started to remember things." Emily started as she took a sip of water, "I woke up in a hospital in Florida with no idea who I was, than some women showed up saying I was her niece and my name was Rebbecca. She helped me get back on my feet. "

"When did you start remembering?"

"One day when I was working at the hospital, there was a breaking news on some mobster getting arrest, once I saw my brother, I started to remember little things." Emily explained as she set her glass down, "I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't, that's when my supposed aunt told me the truth. That she was being paid by some women to keep an eye on me."

"Why were you in Hawaii?"

"The women gave me a ticket and a bag that had some pictures and a locket in it and said I would fine what I was looking for there. I spent days wondering around the hotel, till the night I saw you on the patio. I had recognized you from one of the pictures, after you fainted I freaked out and ran. It wasn't till later I started to remember everything." Emily finished as she looked at her friend.

"Who was the women taking care of you?"

"One guess." Emily said sarcastically.

"Helena."

"So, I took a flight to Port Charles and headed here."

"Does anyone know you are here?"

"Helena has probably figured it out by now."

"Well it might be better for you just to lay low for a little while until we figure out what to-do about my grandmother." Sam replied as she pulled the girl into a hug, "I am so glad you are here Em." Sam mumbled.

"I am just sorry I wasn't her when you needed me. I am so happy the you and my brother are married and I am going to be an aunt." Emily smiled as she hugged the women back, "I can't wait to see Nikolas." Emily smiled thinking how long it has been since she had seen him.

"I am sure he feels the same way." Sam said as she gave a small smile, not sure how she could tell her friend about Nikolas and Liz.

"Sam." Jason called as he placed his bag on the table.

"Hey." Sam smiled as she turned away from the sink, "There is pizza in the over." She added as she walk toward him.

"Not that you cooked I hope." Jason smirked as he gave Sam a quick kiss.

"Delivery."

"Where are the girls?"

"Molly is at a sleepover and Kristina on a date."

"Great, I am guessing Carly told you I had no luck in Hawaii." Jason responded as he took a seat, "When this whole thing first got started, I didn't want to give my hopes up. But once I saw that security footage, I need to find her Sam. I owe her that much."

"Jase, I think that …" Sam tried as she looked behind Jason.

"I practically forced her to get in that car."'

"You could never make me do anything." A voice laughed from behind him, causing Jason to drop his glass in shock of who he saw.


	27. Chapter 27

Pup

"Helena was behind the whole thing." Jason mumbled to himself, not fully grasping the his little sister was sitting across from him.

"I thought we covered that Jase." Emily laughed as she shot a look to Sam who was cooking something.

"Cut me a little slack, I just found you in my kitchen." Jason smirked as he stood and pulled his sister into his arms.

"Sam, you need to talk to Robin, she is over reacting as usual and you are the only one who can claim her down." A voice call from the the living room, "What the hell are you doing? Cooking, why on earth would you do that?" Patrick asked as he came to a stop in the kitchen, "Hey Emily, Jason. I really hope you are not making a BLT, I still can't eat bacon thanks to you." Patrick rumbled but than stopped as he turned back to Emily, "Emily?"

"Hi Patrick." Emily waved with a small smile.

"You have a key?" Jason asked not looking to happy.

"I did, Carly stole mine because you took hers, so I took Robin's." Patrick explained not looking away from Emily.

"So Helena?" Patrick asked as he hugged the younger girl.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Jason asked not liking being out of the loop.

"Sam and Carly had their suspicions." Patrick replied as he headed towards Sam, "How did the meeting go with Daddy Dearest?" He asked looking on in horror at what she was eating, "Pickles and peanut butter together. Yum."

"Wait, your Dad?"

"When did you see him and why didn't I know about it?" Jason asked only to be ignored.

"Yeah another gift from Helena."

"So you are here to stop..." Patrick started but was suddenly stopped when Sam's sandwich was shoved into him mouth, "Really Sam?" He asked as he spit it out in the sink.

"Do you mind if I take a shower and lie down for a little while?" Emily asked.

"Not at all it's been a big day. Jason will show you to the guest room." Sam covered as she shot a look at Patrick.

"We are talking later and you twelve feet away from my wife." Jason glared as he followed Emily out of the room.

"You haven't told her?"

"When the hell would I have done that?" Sam hissed back as she kicked him, "You almost gave it away." She added as she headed towards the table.

"I would have thought she known."

"Well she doesn't and you are going to pretend you didn't see her. She needs to lay low until Helena is dealt with."

"I'll do anything to help but, I am not wearing a wig or a dress."

"One time and you never let us forget, you were the one that had to much tequila."

"Carly is a bad influence on you."

"Like hell I am." Carly yelled as the back door slammed open.

"Why are you always here?"

"I could ask you the same question, I happen to live next door." Carly responded as she grabbed a slice of pizza from the counter.

"And I pity Sam for that." He mumbled as he grabbed a piece from Carly's plate.

"How did the meeting go?" Carly asked pulling her plate away from the doctor.

"He is my dad alright and wants to make up for lost time, which is just a lie. He just wants to be the one to bring down Sonny and Jason."

"Better man and women have tried." Carly smiled as she took another bite of pizza.

"I saw Jason's truck, what kind of mood is he in? I take it okay, since Patrick is not bleeding."

"Actually pretty happy right now."

"Did you do a little something something?" Carly asked with a smile.

"I swear I need new friends, preferably guys."

"You have the two hottest women in PC as best friends guys would kill to be you."

"Guys already want me killed, because he thinks for some reason I want Sam. I love you Sam, I really do, but I just have seen and know too much ."

"What about me? Do you want me Patty?" Carly asked as she leaned across the table.

"Hell no, you are a complete psycho, you kinda always just show up, kinda like a recurring zit."

"You did not just compare me to a zit." Carly snapped as she stood up,"You need to apologize right now." She added walked around the table to face the doctor.

"Alright, Emily is all set. I think we need to figure out how we are going to handle this whole situation." Jason spoke as he entered the kitchen.

"Emily is here, like in this house." Carly replied as she let go of the doctors ear.

"Why are you two always here?" Jason asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"We are a package deal, babe." Sam smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"We are changing the locks." Jason mumbled as he gave Sam a kiss.

"Can we please get back to Emily, and why you two didn't say anything sooner."

"Emily lost her memory thanks to Helena and now she is here." Sam explained.

"Oh really." Carly smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"No, oh really. No smiling, no costumes, no wigs, no plans." Jason barked as he tightened his grip on Sam.

"I am just calling Sonny to check on the boys." Carly waved as she walked over to the sink.

"Jason, you just found out that your sister is alive, just got married and have a child on the way, you should be happy or at least show some emotion." Patrick replied as he grabbed the forgotten pizza.

"Alright, we are going to go before Patty here is six feet under." Carly laughed as hugged her two friends goodbye before pulling the doctor out the door.

"So you went to see your dad today?" Jason asked as he shifted Sam's legs on to his lap.

"Yeah, apparently he got a video from Alexis and came here to get to know me." Sam replied.

"You think he is here for more?"

"I think he is here to further his career, to bring down notorious mob boss and enforcer." Sam sighed as Emily came down the stairs, "So first night back, how do you feel?" Sam asked as the doctor took seat across from the couple.

"Feels unreal, I mean like I am going to wake up and this was all a dream."

"Your here and not going anywhere, I promise I will make Helena pay for taking you away from us."

"Jase, it is not your fault, you didn't fake my death the old bat did." Emily replied as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Jason asked as he gently moved Sam's legs off and headed toward the door, "Not one of your friends, they don't know how a door works." Jason smirked as he opened the door.

"So tomorrow I am supposed to have lunch with Monica and I thought that you should come along." Sam smiled as she sat next to Emily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason growled bringing the girls attention to the door.

"Carly called me and said that Sam wanted to talk." Nikolas said from the other side of the door.

"Oh right that is why Sam slammed the door in your face this afternoon." Jason snapped about to shut the door.

"Look just because you are dating Sam doesn't mean you can dictate her life."

"Sam is my wife and I am trying to protect her. All you have ever done is hurt her."

"You married her?" Another voice asked causing the two women to join the conversation.

"Emily?" Nikolas asked a little shocked.

"Yeah it's me." Emily smiled as she moved closer to him.

"How are you here?"

"It doesn't matter now, I am back and we can try again that is all that matters." Emily smiled as hugged Nikolas.

"What do you think you are doing?" Liz snapped as she watched her two friends hug.

"Liz, I am so happy to see you." Emily smiled as she hugged the women, "Oh my gosh, you are pregnant." Emily gushed pulling away, "Lucky and you must me so happy."

"Lucky and I are no longer together, we had some problems." Liz remarked as she shot Nikolas a look.

"Yeah, what was that problem again?" Sam asked

"Sam, this is a happy moment stop trying to ruin it for the rest of us." Liz finished as she glared at the smaller women.

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"Emily don't listen to Sam, I don't know what she has been filling your head with but she is just jealous that all the men in her life will always come back to me."

"Liz, what has gotten into you?" Emily asked a little unsure what had gotten into her friend.

"I think that would be Nikolas." Jason smirked just as Sam elbowed him in the stomach.

"Jason now is not the time." Nikolas said.

"Emily we didn't want you to find out this way." Sam replied as she pulled the brunette towards her.

"You and Liz. Are you kidding me? You slept with my best friend."

"Emily you don't understand, I thought I had lost you and with Alexis's death we just found comfort in each other."

"While she was married to your brother." Emily snapped, "You are the manipulative little bitch everyone warned me about."

"Emily that is …." Liz started but was cut off when Emily slapped her.

"First Jason than Nikolas, what do you do just sit and wait until they are hurt than you came in and make it all better." Emily hissed. "Lucky loved you even after everything you put him through, and you repay him by sleeping with his brother." Emily yelled before taking off into the house.

"Nice Sam, you even have my best friend believing you now."

"It always is my fault, isn't it." Sam laughed to Jason.

"She is alive, how?" Nikolas asked shocked.

"Our grandmother, she wanted Emily out of your life for good, but was unhappy about who you choose to carry the next heir so she let Emily go."

"I have to talk to her." Nik replied trying to get in the house only to be stopped by Jason.

"The last thing she needs is to see you two." Jason replied as he pulled Sam into the house before slamming the door.

* * *

"She is ruining my plans." Elizabeth hissed into her phone, "We make them disappear and we both get our men." She added with a smirk.


	28. Chapter 28

Sam let out a sigh as as she hung up her phone, praying that the elevator would go faster. After a fifteen minute fight she had finally convinced Johnny nothing would happen while he was picking up her sisters. All she wanted to-do was take a bath and a nap, the past few days were starting to take a toll and todays lunch was only adding to the stress. Once Monica had overcome the shock of seeing Emily, she had whisked the young doctor to the Quartermaines, and Sam was dreading to have that conversation with Jason, knowing that Emily's resurrection would not be kept a secret for long.

"Sam!" A voice called as soon as the brunette stepped off the elevator. Sam turned around to come face to face with Jasper Jax, the one man that she had gone out of her way to avoid.

"Jax." Sam said as she gave him a fake smile and turned to face the man.

"Wow, How far along are you?" Jax replied as he gave Sam a once over.

"Is that your way of calling me fat?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"No, I mean I didn't know you were expecting." Jax covered as he flashed her a smile.

"Well we aren't exactly close." Sam replied as she checked her phone.

"That's not true, we have known each other for years."

"Not by choice, I put up with you because you are friends with my mother and married to my best friend. I lost any respect for you when you tried to frame Sonny." Sam replied, "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Well I just had a meeting with my lawyer and to my shock I found out that you had recently acquired half the shares of the Metro Court."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked a little confused.

"I am talking about you and I are now business partners. You know this though, you signed the papers." Jax retorted as the front doors opened.

"Right, you know pregnancy messes with your memory." Sam covered as the blond made her way toward the two.

"Sam, just the women I wanted." Carly smiled as she pulled the girl into a hug, "What are you doing here?" She asked looking at Jax.

"I own this hotel." Jax sighed, "Why are you here?"

"She is welcomed her any time and you only own half the hotel." Sam smirked as she pulled Carly toward the doors, "So how the hell did I end up with your shares of the Metro Court?" Sam asked once the two were out of the hotel.

"You signed the papers, you know before that nightmare dinner party." Carly explained as they headed towards Carly's car.

"You said they were papers for the boys school."

"I lied, there was no way in hell I was going to let that ass get the hotel." She mumbled as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"Do you mind dropping me off at the docks, I have to meet Robin."

"What did Patrick do now?"

"I have no idea, she texted me saying it was an emergency." Sam replied as she closed her door.

"Okay, I will hunt Patty boy down and get his side and meet you at Kelly's."

* * *

-

Patrick groaned as the elevator doors opened to show a grinning blond. Carly coming to see him by herself was never a good thing. "Carly, I don't have time for drama, I have a full day today. Call Jason."

"So Patty, have you finally got a clue and dumped Robin?" Carly asked as she leaned against the nurse's station.

"Why are you always here?" Patrick countered as he closed the binder he was looking at.

"Because I love your company so much, so spill what is going on."

"Robin and I are good, we actually are doing fantastic."

"Than why did Sam get a 911 text that Robin and you had a fight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just dropped Sam off at the docks to meet Robin."

"What do you mean? Robin left me a note this morning that she had to go the city for some conference."

"Are you sure that was today?"

"I am not that slow Carly." Patrick smirked, "Are you sure Sam said Robin?"

"Yeah, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Maybe Sam lied and was going to meet someone like her Dad."

"Why would she lie about that?"

"Jason."

"Patrick does that sound like Sam." Carly retorted as she crossed her arms, "I mean about important things." She added after she looked at his face.

"Look why don't we go down to the docks and find out."Patrick replied as he looked around the room.

"I thought that you were busy all day." Carly smirked.

"Lied, now let's go see what Sam is up to." Patrick replied as he grabbed the blond and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

-

Sam woke up in a panic, she went to stand but quickly regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit her, she rubbed the back of her head as she looked around the cement room that looked like a basement. "You are awake, it's about time." A voice sighed, "You know you are quite a little fighter for someone who looks like they are about to pop." The voice laughed as she stepped into the light.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam yelled as she recognized the women.

"I am helping a friend who happens to share a common problem." The blond smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam let out a tired sigh as she rubbed her belly, "We are going to get out of this, Daddy is going to find us." Sam replied as she felt her little girl kick. Sam was brought out of her thoughts when the basement door was swung open and a body was thrown down the stairs, "Robin?" Sam mumbled once she saw who it was.

"Sam, oh my gosh! I was so worried when I saw them carry you in." Robin explained as she pulled the pregnant women into a hug, "She is crazier than we all thought." Robin sighed as she looked at the women who had become like a sister to her.

"Who are they? I recognized that nurse, the one who has a thing for Patrick."

"Yeah, the bitch injected me with something and than I woke up here. She locked me in the bathroom, before she went to get you." Robin replied as she looked around the room.

"Do you know where we are?" Sam asked as she went back to the old couch.

* * *

"I was still out of it when she brought me back here, I think me are in the middle of the woods, I did see a lot of trees." Robin retorted as she sat next to Sam.

"How the hell did this happened?" Jason yelled as he threw his phone against the wall, "How the hell does someone kidnap my pregnant wife on your watch?" Jason asked angrily as he glared at Johnny.

"Look Jason we are all worried, but this is not his fault. He went to pick up the girls at school and thought Sam was safe at the hotel with your sister and mom. He had no idea what was going to happen." Maxie replied as she defended Johnny.

"I was the one who dropped her at the dock." Carly admitted from her seat next to Sonny.

"Someone knew what they were doing and went through a lot of trouble to-do it." Sonny replied as he pulled Carly closer.

"I don't understand there was no sign of a struggle, I mean we all know Sam. There is no way she would go willingly, she would fight tooth and nail." Emily sighed as she looked at her brother.

"She is seven months pregnant Em." Jason sighed as he moved toward the window.

"And if the person was able to drug her there wouldn't be much of a fight." Patrick called from the front door with Lucky standing next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Maxie asked.

"The person that took Sam is probably the one who took Robin." Patrick added as he walked into the house.

"I thought Robin was in the city."

"There never was a meeting in the city, Robin was kidnapped. Mac hadn't heard from Robin all day, so he went to her apartment where the door man said Robin left with some blond women late last night and never came back. There is also security footage that shows Robin being loaded into a small car." Lucky explained.

"So who ever took Sam also took Robin. Which means they are together."

"Way to state the obvious." Carly called as she looked at the blond.

"I mean they have a better chance, they will look out for each other." Maxie replied.

"Look Mac wants you to let the police handle this." Lucky informed the group as he looked from Jason to Sonny.

"Like hell, you should no better than to ask that of me." Jason countered as he looked at the cop.

"I know that is why I am here, I am here as a friend, not a cop. I know that you can go places easier than a cop can." Lucky explained as he walked toward the man.

"Alright, Johnny I want you to go see if you can get any information from our contacts." Sonny ordered as he stood, "Spinelli I want you to look over footage from the pier and from Robin's parking garage. Maxie I want you and Emily to go to my house and sit with the kids." He added as everyone moved around.

"Patrick do you have any idea who would want to hurt Robin." Sonny asked as he looked at the doctor.

"No, I mean not like this."

"What about that doctor, Eliza or something?" Carly asked as she stood.

"Lisa."

"Who is that?" Lucky asked.

"His crazy stalker ex girlfriend." Carly explained to her cousin.

"Alright, I'll see what I can dig up on her and give you a call." Lucky replied as he headed out the door.

"Jason where are you going?" Carly asked as she watched the man grab his coat and keys.

"To get some answers, I know who will know something." Jason answered as he left the house, with Sonny following him.

"The two of you please don't make things worse." Sonny called to Patrick and Carly before closing the door behind him.

"I have a feeling we are not going to be listening." Patrick wondered as he saw the look on Carly's face.

"When have I ever listened to Sonny, plus this is our best friend and your girlfriend on the line." Carly responded as she grabbed her coat and bag.

* * *

-

Sam had finally managed to doze off but was awoken to the sound of slamming doors. "Hoping this was all a nightmare?" Robin said giving the brunette a sad smile.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but this is really happening." A voice called from the stairs, to show Lisa and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Sam asked a little shocked knowing that this women hated her but she didn't think she would ever be capable of something like this.

"You really gave me no other option, I mean always sniffing around Lucky and than brainwashing Jason against me and than you brought Emily back to town. Did you know that Nikolas doesn't want to be with me now. He wants things to work out with Emily, that's why he bought me this house to get me out of the way."

"So you kidnapping us, what helps you get back in good graces?" Robin asked.

"Well, Sam is here to-do exactly that. I had the perfect plan to get Nikolas to stay with me, but you had to go bring Emily back from the dead. The fact is Samantha, you have the prefect solution to my problem." Elizabeth sneered as her eyes zeroed in on Sam's stomach, "You see I told a little white lie to keep Nikolas happy."

"You mean around." Sam spat as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Well I was going to arrange a little accident and suffer a miscarriage, but what is more bonding than a child."

"So what does this have to-do with me?" Robin asked as she shot a look to the doctor.

"Simple, you were in the way. I want Patrick and with you gone he is all mine." Lisa explained.

"Patrick will never go for a women like you." Sam spat as she stood.

"Well with you two out of the way I will be right there to comfort him."

"And what about you Lizzy, do you think Nikolas is going to stick around now that Emily is back and Jason is going to come running to you? Faking a pregnancy to just keep a man around is really sad." Sam asked as she reached down to her boot.

"That is why I am going to take your little miracle to ensure Nikolas sticks around, you now how important family is to him."

"You are a sick twist bitch."Sam replied as she stood, "So what are you going to-do keep us here for two months?"

"Oh no, we are going to move things right along." Lisa smiled as she opened her bag.

"How are you going to explain this to Nikolas that you suddenly gave birth all alone in the house that he bought for you?" Sam questioned as she shot Robin a look.

"That's why Lisa is here and I was already at the hospital for cramps, so it's all believable. It's amazing what a doctor will do for money." Elizabeth smirked, "Enough chit chat." She added as she nodded toward Lisa, who moved forward with a needle. Robin made an attempt to stop the blond but was no use she was still to weak from the drugs. Sam tried to fight but was being held down by Elizabeth.

"It's only a matter of time now." Lisa smiled as she injected the needle into Sam, "It's a shame you will never get to see you baby." Lisa sneered before walking up the stairs.

* * *

-

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Nikolas asked a little shocked to see the man barging into his office.

"Where the hell is my wife?" Jason growled as he grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Sam is missing?" Nikolas asked a little shocked, just as Jason's phone started to ring. Jason quickly pulled out his phone seeing that it was an unknown number. "Hello?" Jason answered.

""That is why I am going to take your little miracle to ensure Nikolas sticks around, you now how important family is to him." Jason heard on the other line, after listening for a few seconds he hung up and quickly called Sonny and told him to meet him at the castle.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam held her breath as she felt another wave of pain wash over her, Robin was quickly at her side and eased her down of the torn couch. "What did she inject me with?" Sam asked as she closed her eyes.

"Pitocin, it's a drug the induces labor. Sam I need you to breath through the pain."

"You make that sound easy." Sam grunted as another wave of pain hit her.

"Sam, we don't have any choice." Robin sighed as she moved to grab the women's hand.

"I am not having my baby here, there is no way that bitch is going to take my baby. We just need to buy time." Sam struggled.

"What are you taking about?" Robin asked confused.

"My boot, Jason gave me a backup phone, because I am always losing my phone. I thought that he was being paranoid, but I think it going to save us." Sam groaned as another contraction came, "The problem is there was only enough energy for one call."

"You think it got through?"

"We have to hope it did. But we need to get out of here." Sam mumbled grabbing her stomach.

"What is the plan?" Robin asked as she looked cautiously up at the door.

* * *

Jason let out a heavy sigh before turning back to face Nikolas, "If anything happens to Sam or my child you are going to regret it." Jason growled before turning his attention back to the road.

"Jason, you need to focus." Sonny replied from the driver seat, "Getting to Sam and Robin is what is important, you can deal with him later."

"I didn't know she was going to react like this, she was understanding that I wanted to try again with Emily." Nikolas explained from the back seat of the SUV. After hearing where Sam was being kept the three headed straight for the cabin.

"You waited what a month after Emily's death before jumping into bed with Elizabeth, you knew how unstable she could be."

"You really wanna bring history up with your track record with my cousin, you left Sam alone in the hospital after she was shot." Nikolas shot back.

"I want to know how you didn't realize that women the women you were living was faking a pregnancy." Jason hissed just as they pulled on to the road leading to the house.

"We leaned on each other in a time of loss, I regret hurting my brother but I was hurt, I had lost my aunt and wife in the course of three months."

"Elizabeth saw you as an easy target, because she knew things between her and Lucky were over. She saw this baby as a way to keep you." Jason said, "Only Emily came back from the dead interrupting her little plan. So she needed a real baby, realizing that she couldn't you on her own. Now she has my pregnant wife somewhere." Jason yelled.

"You need to claim down Jason, we need to get a plan, Lucky called Mac and they are on there way."

"We need to get there before the police." Jason ordered.

"We will." Sonny assured.

* * *

"Ready?" Robin asked as laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. Once the brunette nodded, she moved towards the stairs, "We need help down here!" Robin yelled at the top of the stairs.

"What is with all the racket?" Lisa called as she opened the door.

"It's Sam, she is in pain."

"That's labor."

"She passed out and unless you want Nikolas to find out the truth, you need to get down here." Robin informed the blond.

"Alright back in the corner." Lisa ordered as she started down the stairs, "Hopefully this brat is on the way and I can start consoling Patrick." Lisa mumbled to herself as she moved towards the couch, where Sam was currently laying with her eyes closed.

"You really think Patrick is just going to just fall into your open arms, what we have is special." Robin said from the corner.

"No, you are just trying to change him. You don't know the true Patrick, I do and we are meant to be together, not him and you." Lisa hissed as she turned around and pulled out the gun, "I should just end you now."

"Lisa, do you really think you are going to get away with this?"

"I know I am, you and Sam were abducted by one of Morgan's enemies. While Patrick and I live happily ever after you will be six feet under."

"You are a psychotic bitch." Sam growled as she swung the bat that they had hidden under the cushion, causing the gun to drop as Lisa was knocked down. Lisa scrabbled for the but was blocked when Robin tackled her. Seeing her opening Sam grabbed the gun and waiting for a clear shot, Lisa managed to gain the upper hand, "Lisa get off of her." Sam ordered.

"Like you would shoot me." Lisa laughed as she grabbed Robin's throat. Watching Robin struggle to breath, Sam took the shot, aiming for her side. Lisa screamed out in pain as bullet hit her side, causing her to fall off of Robin.

"Sam." Robin called as she heard Sam cry out, "It's okay. It just grazed her." Robin replied as she caught her breath.

"It's not that." Sam breathed as she looked at her feet.

"Well it looks like we got her just in time." A voice called from the stairs.

"Elizabeth?" Robin asked as she watched Patrick walk down the stairs and toward her.

"How did you get here?" Sam asked as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Carly was at the PCPD when Lucky got the call. She is currently taking care of Elizabeth with Lucky. The ambulance will be here soon."

"I don't think I am going to make it to the hospital after all." Sam cried out as she sat on the couch,causing Robin and Patrick to run straight to her.

* * *

"Lucky, I did not do anything illegal just made it safe for us to enter the house." Carly defended herself as she shot the bruised nurse a look, than back to the cop. Lucky just nodded before heading out to the car taking Liz with him.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Carly asked once she saw Jason and Sonny in the doorway, "Let me guess, Sonny was driving? To bad you didn't know the shortcut."

"Where is Sam?" Jason asked as he looked around the room.

"Downstairs, Patrick is there now." Carly informed him just as he grabbed her and headed down the stairs.

"He is not going anywhere near Sam." He growled as he pulled Carly with him.

* * *

Sam moaned as the contractions started, "Sam." Jason sighed as he ran straight toward his wife.

"Babe, I am so glad you are okay." He mumbled as he place a kissed on her forehead.

"She is fine Jason, just in a little pain." Patrick informed as he grabbed some clean sheets from Robin.

"A little pain." Sam growled as she grabbed Jason's hand.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked as she watched Robin and Patrick dig through some bag.

"The baby is coming and there is no way we are going to make it to the hospital." Patrick informed as he moved toward the end of the couch.

"There is no way you are going near Sam or see her down there." Jason ordered.

"Really Jason, now." Sam sighed.

"It's okay, Robin and Carly can do it." Patrick replied.

"What about the other one?" Jason asked quickly turning his attention back to Sam.

"I shot her."

"You did good." Jason smiled as he brushed Sam's hair out of her face. "I am so proud of you."

"I had to save her from Elizabeth." Sam mumbled as she squeezed Jason's hand tighter.

"I see the head. Alright, Sam I am going to need you to push okay." Robin smiled as she looked up to the women.

"Never again Jason. This is the first and last time." Sam screamed as she pushed.

"Whatever you want, Love." Jason smirked as he brushed her hair back.

"One more time Sam. You are doing so well Sam." Carly smiled as she watched Robin.

With one more push, Sam screamed was followed by a loud cry, "You did it Sam." Jason smiled as he watched Robin clean their daughter off. Robin placed the baby in Sam's arm just as footsteps could be heard on the first floor.

"I can't believe it Jase, we have a little girl." Sam smiled as tears started to fall.

"I know babe." Jason smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

"We need to get them to the hospital." Patrick replied as the EMTs came down the stairs, "You can ride with her Jason." Patrick added once he saw Jason's face.

"Let's get out of this place." Robin replied with a shudder.


	31. Chapter 31

"So how is the patient feeling?" Patrick smiled as he came into the hospital room, glancing at the younger Davis girls who were curled up on the cot.

"No pain, though it's a bit too late." Sam smiled as she looked at her IV.

"You did good Sam, she is beautiful." Patrick replied as he moved toward her bed, "Jason went to fetch her."

"So she is okay?" Sam asked a little worried.

"Alexia is doing great, you would never know that she was born in basement while Mommy was being held captive." Carly smiled as she moved from her chair.

"I am breaking rules by letting you in here so be quite." Patrick ordered as he turned to the blond and than back to Sam, "Well she is defiantly your child, she knows how to make an entrance." Patrick added as Jason appeared in the doorway as he pushed the baby's crib into the room.

"Jason." Sam smiled as she saw the two.

"Hey, look who I have here." Jason smiled as he picked up the baby all dressed in pick up and headed over to his wife.

"Alexia." Sam smiled as Jason settled the baby into her arms, "She has your eyes." Sam replied as her eyes began to tear.

"Yeah, but the rest is all you." Jason smirked as he sat next to her and looked at the baby.

"I have to admit that you two make some cute kids." Maxie smiled as she and Johnny came into the room.

"Do visiting hours mean nothing to you people?" Patrick huffed as Robin was wheeled into the room, with Emily pushing her.

"Are you new to our dysfunctional little group?" Lucky asked from behind Robin.

"Unfortunately not, I am just hoping things are going to claim down now that Sam has a baby and hopefully that will keep these two women out of trouble." Patrick laughed as he bent down and gave Robin a kiss.

"The only trouble we have to worry about it you three." Sonny replied as he walked into the crowed room, "Our little problems are under control." Sonny smirked as he walked over towards Jasona dn Sam.

"Meaning?" Jason asked not looking up from the baby.

Sonny didn't say anything at first and just shoot Lucky a look, "I am off the clock."

"Helena will no longer be a problem and by the time Elizabeth and Lisa get out of jail they will not be able to hurt anyone. " Sonny answered.

"So it's over." Sam sighed as she looked down at her daughter.

"Yeah, we finally get to have a normal life." Jason smiled as he placed an arm around Sam.

"Oh what fun is that." Carly laughed.

"Normal life, with these people." Sam laughed as she looked around the room, seeing all the faces of the people who have come to mean so much to her. To be honest Sam couldn't believe all that had happened in the last year, after the death of her mother she felt that she would never be able to put her life and heart back together. But here she was with an amazing husband, great sisters, wonder friends and a beautiful daughter.

"You okay?" Jason asked as he leaned down to her.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Your mom would be so proud of you Sam." Jason smiled as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you." Sam mumbled leaning into his arms careful not to hurt Alexia.

"For?"

"Everything, Jase you have been my rock for the past year. For helping me with my sisters and giving me this little girl."

"I should be thanking you Sam, for helping me remember what family really means and not giving up on me when I can be a complete ass." He laughed as he gave her a quick kiss.

"So are you ready for this?"

"I already live in a house full of women what's one more." Jason smiled as the others started to come see the baby.

Sam smiled down at the little girl, knowing that this was just the beginning and things were only going to get better.


End file.
